Hazel
by edwardlover10
Summary: Bella and Edward wake up in an alternate reality, right after the end of Breaking Dawn. Everything is strange in this alternate universe. Can Edward and Bella fix it before it’s too late? E/B’s POV. Full summary inside. R&R, flames are welcome.
1. Waking Up

**FULL SUMMARY: **Bella wakes up and she is in an alternate reality, and so does Edward. In this reality, Rose, Em, Alice, and Jazz were never turned into vampires, only Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Bella is in love with Jacob in this reality as well. They find each other when they go to school and they have to make a plan to find the person who is behind this and force them to change the past so everything is like it's supposed to be. It's set after Breaking Dawn, so everything that happened in the Twilight Saga series is in Edward and Bella's memories.

**This idea came to me while I was brushing my teeth this morning, and I couldn't get it out of my head all day. This is a very strange story, but I like strange so it suits me well. If you think this is horrible, or good, please tell me, I need to know.**

**I sort of stole the idea for the title off of DeydreamBeliever's story Changing the Future, except I put **_**past **_**instead. Rest assured my story is nothing like hers and my idea is my own. I just didn't want people trying to tell me I stole something, when that wasn't my intention at all, the title just worked for my plot. But, I do recommend the story Changing the Future by DeydreamBeliever to everyone, it's a great story and has wonderful writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot and there's nothing you can do about it! Ha! [but I still don't own Twilight.] :(**

**Changing the Past.**

**Chp. 1**

_**Waking Up**_

**BPOV**

"_Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

"_That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

I bolted upright in my bed, waking up from the most pleasant dream. Wait, waking up? I shook my head, blinking, taking in my surroundings. I was in…my old room? What happened?

My eyes searched the room frantically, why was I here? There was a light rap on the door. "Hey Bells, you up?" I unmistakably heard my father's voice.

I started shaking violently. Oh God, this can't be happening.

When I said nothing, Charlie came into the room, only to rush over to my bedside at the sight of me. "What's the matter?" he took a glace around the room, checking for any signs of danger.

"Where…" I couldn't keep the tremors out of my voice. I took a deep, unsteady breath before trying again. "Where's Edward?"

His brow furrowed. "Edward? What are you talking about, baby? Do you mean Edward Cullen?" He awkwardly reached his hand out and felt my forehead.

I couldn't control the shaking now, it overtook me. I felt hot tears prick at my eyes, and they soon fell over, gushing out uncontrollably.

I heaved myself off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, fumbling with the light switch until it turned on to confirm my worst nightmare; I was human.

My chocolate brown eyes stared back at me in horror. Charlie flew into the room seconds later, but that didn't matter. Edward was gone. Renesmee was gone. Oh God, Renesmee. She didn't exist.

I felt the pain rip through my heart with the force of a wrecking ball. I stepped back away from the mirror, sliding down the wall until I was sitting, continuously crying.

Charlie knelt down beside me. "Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" His hands flew everywhere frantically, not sure what to do. But there was nothing he could do.

"Bella, answer me!" he pleaded.

I looked over at him slowly, but didn't say anything. I could see the pain this was causing him, I was causing his pain.

He stared into my unseeing eyes for a few long moments before saying anything. "I'm calling Jake." He mumbled, pulling himself off of the ground and taking out his cell phone.

This caught my attention, but only confused me further. I slumped against the wall, deciding I didn't care.

After Charlie's phone call, he came back into the room. "He's on his way."

I gazed at my father for a moment and nodded slightly, indicating that I understood. "Listen Bells, today is a really important day at the station. Are you going to be okay until Jacob gets here? Or do you want me to stay?" He asked slowly, as if I wouldn't be able to comprehend what he meant if he talked at a regular speed.

My voice was strained, but I choked out the word after a second. "Go."

He bent down and kissed my temple before helping me back up and laying me in bed. "Love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." The words only ripped the gaping whole in my heart further open.

He left then, and I waited. How could this have happened? What exactly _did_ happen? Was Edward real? Had I just imagined him? What the hell was happening to me!?

I wanted to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open to allow the sound to form. The sound that so desperately wanted to get out.

I heard footsteps, but easily ignored them. Nothing mattered. If he wasn't here, none of this mattered.

Jacob barged through my door and ran to the side of my bed, falling on his knees in front of it. He placed his lips urgently on me forehead. "Bella, are you okay? Charlie said you were crying and shaking…" he trailed off.

He was staring deep into my eyes, but I was looking elsewhere. "Bells?" I didn't answer, I didn't want to.

"Isabella?" his voice became more urgent.

I finally looked at him, but stayed silent. "What's wrong with you?"

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to shoo away the unwanted tears that were welling up. I opened my mouth to speak, but a weird, strangled cry sounded out instead. Jacob jumped off his knees and was sitting on the edge of my bed, his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella," he started, wearing his alpha voice, as I once called it, "you have to tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know." Was my fabulous reply.

"Why are you upset?" he asked, his voice more relaxed now that I was speaking.

I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "I lost everything, it's all gone. They're all gone."

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't reply, just shaking my head instead. After a few minutes of silence, Jacob spoke again. "Bells, I'm calling the school. You shouldn't go today."

As he got up off of the bed, something triggered inside of me. "No." I whispered.

His head whipped around, "What?" he asked.

My voice was stronger. "No." I paused, sitting up. "I'm going, I have to go."

He smiled comfortingly and came to my side again, before his brow furrowed. "I really don't think that's a good idea, honey." He stroked my cheek softly.

I flinched away from his touch, it was too affectionate.

I tried to distract him from my utter rejection. "What day is it?"

He smiled. "It's your first day back to school after spring break….of senior year."

That right there tore into me deep, but I kept a straight face. I had to be strong. I had to go to school and figure this out. If he was there, than I didn't imagine all of this and I'm not crazy. If he's not, than I should definitely get some professional help, because I would need it. If he wasn't real, I don't even want to know how I would react, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

"You'd better get going, I need to get dressed and eat breakfast." I told Jacob who had remained quiet.

He shook his head. "No way, I'm driving you to school." He informed me.

I sighed, but didn't argue, I knew it was a lost cause. While I got dressed, Jacob made me the simple breakfast of a toaster strudel. He also made himself three. Which reminded me…

When I got downstairs, I asked him what was on my mind. "You're a werewolf, right?" I scolded myself mentally for being so blunt.

He stopped chewing as soon as the words past my lips. He swallowed, before speaking, his eyes narrowed. "Yes…." He trailed off suspiciously.

Okay, so Jacob and I were best friends, and I knew he was a werewolf. The vampire thing must be real too.

"Just checking." I lied, although I think he saw right through me. If he did, he didn't say anything.

After breakfast, Jacob drove me to school in the rabbit, talking nonstop on the way there. As I was getting out of his car, he kissed my fully on the lips. It was merely a peck so I had no time to push him away before his lips had already left mine.

"Have a good day." He smiled brightly at me.

I exited his car without another word, tears pricking my eyes. I ran into the building quickly, knowing I was late. Before I went into the office, I leaned against the building wall, wondering why he would kiss me like that. He knew I wasn't interested in him.

Everything was so messed up.

I glanced at my watch, noticing that it was lunch time. I decided to peek into the cafeteria before going to the office. As I walked through the door, my eyes were glued to the Cullen table, but nobody was there. I felt disappointment spread through me.

I went to the office anyways. If I was on the same schedule as I was when I went here in my dream, than Biology would be next. Normally, this would be my only class with Edward, but, when he changed schedules after he came back, our classes were all the same.

Just as I presumed, Biology was my next class. I found it strange that I knew exactly where my locker was without being told, and knew the combination as well. Maybe my dream was real…_no._ I couldn't allow myself to hope, for it would just crush me beyond repair if I found out my dream was just my imagination.

I waited at my locker, remembering all the happy times. It's impossible, my dream couldn't have lasted over the span of two years. It had to be real. For my sanity alone it had to be real.

Footsteps in the hallway alerted me that it was time for Biology. I tried not to run to class, but I was too eager to see if he was there though.

By the time I got there, almost everyone was already in the classroom. As I walked in, my eyes darted to our shared table, and what I saw there made my heart lurch.

There, sitting at the table, was the bronze haired, golden eyed boy of my dreams, literally.

**This is short, but next chapter will be Edward's point of view! Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you will leave a review, it would make my day. **


	2. Broken

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****I made a mistake in the first chapter, it's the first day back from spring break of senior year for Edward and Bella. I had it wrote that it was their first day of school. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused!**

**So here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy a look into Edward's mind. I'm sorry, it leaves you on the same cliff hanger, but I had to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Blackjack and this delicious glass of iced tea. **

**Changing the Past**

**Chp. 2**

_**Broken**_

**EPOV**

"_Forever and forever and forever," I murmured._

_She smiled brightly, "That sounds exactly right to me."_

My eyes snapped open abruptly. I wasn't in Bella and I's bedroom, I was in…my bedroom back at the house. This makes no sense.

Standing over me were my concerned parents, Carlisle and Esme. "What happened?" I asked them immediately, ready to figure out the reason why I was lying here instead of with my angel.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him questioningly. "Son, you…fainted." I looked at him as if he were a madman.

"I know," he began, "it sounds crazy, but you were standing in your room, and you just fell over. We have no idea what happened." He told me.

"Where's Bella?" I had to talk to her, hear her voice.

Carlisle's brow furrowed, as well as Esme's. "Bella?" he wondered out loud.

I tuned into their thoughts.

_Bella? Is he talking about Isabella Swan? Oh dear. _–Esme.

_His singer, Isabella Swan? Why would he be asking about her? What happened to him? _– Carlisle.

"Why are you both acting like you don't know Bella?" I asked, incredulous.

Esme's kind smile appeared on her lips, but it didn't conceal the worry in her eyes. She stroked my hair lovingly. "Honey, why are you asking about Bella?"

"She's my wife." I stated.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a bewildered glance, their thoughts both concerning my sanity. "Son, maybe you should lay back down, sort all of this out in your head." Carlisle suggested.

I sprung myself out of the bed and walked through my door into the hallway. "Where are you going?" my father questioned, curiosity leaking into his worried tone.

"I need to speak with Alice." I told him, heading for her room.

"Alice? Edward, who is Alice?" he asked.

I spun around, looking at him with confusion. "Alice…my sister." I spoke slowly.

He looked at Esme again, but she just stretched her hand out and placed it on my arm, trying to comfort me. "We don't know any Alice. Honey, you don't have any siblings." She shook her head slightly.

"What about Emmett?" they shook their head. "Jasper?" I tried again but they shook their heads again. "Rosalie?" I squeaked.

Something clicked in Carlisle's mind. I could see the face of a young girl, broken and bloody in the middle of the street on a winter evening.

"Rosalie Hale?" he whispered.

My eyes brightened. "Yes! Rosalie Hale! Where is she?" I asked anxiously.

His gaze went to Esme briefly before settling it on me. "She's dead." He breathed.

The scene replayed in his mind. The scene where he found her, broken, bloody, and violated in the street, completely lifeless.

_No! no, no, no! _My mind shouted at me. If there was no Rosalie, than there was no Emmett. And Alice and Jasper were apparently not here either.

Then something struck me. I fell to my knees instantly aware of my biggest loss. My daughter. Renesmee no longer existed in this strange new world.

"Renesmee." I whispered, completely broken.

Esme knelt down beside me, placing her warm hand on my cheek. "Renesmee?" she questioned.

"Edward, are you okay?" Carlisle asked from his standing position.

I looked up at him with fury in my eyes. Of course, I wasn't angry with him, I was just angry with the entire world. "No, I am not _okay_." I sneered the word as though it were filthy. "How could I be okay? My entire world is gone." I spat bitterly.

He backed up a few paces, and Esme leaned away from me slightly.

I regretted the tone of voice I had used instantly. "I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, my voice softer. "I just need to see Bella." I miss her musical voice, her stunning face, her mouthwatering scent. I longed to be in her presence more than anything.

"Well, you can go to school today. She should be there." Carlisle informed me.

I peered up at him, my expression drastically changing into one of excitement and pure joy at the thought of seeing my Bella.

After that I got dressed and got into the Volvo to get to school. I waited in the parking lot as long as I could, but the faded red Chevy never came.

The school day passed by aggravatingly slow. It felt…strange to be here without my siblings, but I got over it. I continued hoping that Bella would just magically appear. I knew she was real, but I just hoped that when I did see her, that she would know who I was.

Lunch had just ended, and I was getting worse by the second. I was completely crushed that she didn't show up. I was about to just give up and leave, when I caught the whiff of a very familiar scent of freesia in the hallways. Bella's human scent.

I rushed to my Biology class, eager to see if she would be waiting there. My face fell when I got inside of the classroom, she was nowhere to be seen.

I slumped into my chair, prepared to endure this dreadfully long class period. Just as class was about to start, the most wonderful scent filled the room, and a fire exploded in the back of my throat. I looked up hopefully, and there she stood, staring at me wide eyed.

**So, how did I do with Edward's POV? I was really nervous, he speaks so proper all of the time, I hope I bring him no shame with the way I wrote his thoughts. Tell me how I did, I'm eager to find out! Look forward to Bella and Edward's reunion and lots of confusion next chapter! Reviews are amazing, and flames are excepted!**


	3. Talking

**Happy belated Fourth of July! Anyways, I changed the summary in the first chapter slightly, only because I changed my mind about them going back in time, instead I have something else planned, something better, I think. **

**I may need to change the title too, because it doesn't make sense anymore, but I will probably leave it so people don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only in my dreams.**

**Changing the Past**

**Chp. 3**

**Talking**

**BPOV**

His head snapped up the moment I walked in the room. I just stood there like an idiot, gaping at him. My body wouldn't move, it was glued to the exact spot where I stood.

"Ms. Swan, take your seat." Mr. Banner ordered.

I heard a few laughs and whispers around the room, but I ignored them and took my seat, beside Edward.

"Hey, did you-" I was about to ask him something, but was cut off by Mr. Banner.

"Stop talking Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." He ordered, shutting me up instantly.

Edward was staring intently at me through the rest of the period, not even trying to hide it. _Maybe he knew who I was, as in he remembered everything that I did? _I thought to myself.

I turned my head slowly and smiled at him, which he returned a second later.

I didn't pay attention to the words flowing out of Mr. Banner's mouth, all I could think about was Edward, all I could do was stare at him.

Chairs scraped against the floor and people started slowly filing out of the room, but I didn't move an inch, and neither did he.

He finally looked away and started gathering his things. Should I talk to him?

He didn't give me the chance to answer my own thoughts, for he spoke to me. "Bella Swan?" he asked.

I looked up at him curiously, urging him with my eyes to keep talking. "Well, this is going to sound…strange, but, did you by any chance, remember…something?" His brow furrowed, and I could see curiosity burning in his eyes as he spoke.

We were now stopped in the middle of the hallway, people everywhere, staring. I glanced around us nervously, and he seemed to sense my uneasiness. "Never mind." He turned around abruptly and began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

I felt an electric current go through me just by touching his arm and gasped. I met his eyes and spoke just as slowly as he did. "Yes…I do, remember some things."

"Shall we speak in private about this?" he asked and I nodded, trying to focus on anything but the questioning stares that we were receiving.

He led me out to the Volvo and I got in the passenger side door with no hesitation at all. Once we were situated, he spoke again.

"What do you remember?" his voice was urgent, there was an edge to it that I couldn't quite understand.

"Everything." I paused momentarily. "Vampires, werewolves, Volturi….Renesmee." I choked out my daughter's name and it tore through my heart once more.

I could see the pain creep into his eyes as well. "What happened?" he whispered, probably to himself.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I just woke up, and everything was…different." I cringed slightly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger, a sure sign that he was stressed out.

I tried pulling his hand away from his face, but it was like pulling on a statue for all the progress I made. "Edward."

He sighed heavily, but put his hand down and looked at me.

"Edward, we need to talk to Alice. She will help us. Hey, she might even be able to see how this happened. Where is she? I didn't see any of you in the cafeteria. We-" he pressed his finger to my lips, his head shaking back and forth.

"No." he whispered, the pain back in his eyes again.

"No what? We have to tell them!" I exclaimed.

"No, I mean, Alice isn't here. None of them are. They're all dead." I flinched at his words, tears budding up in my eyes. He continued quickly, trying to comfort me. "They might not all be dead, as Jasper and Alice had different creators, they might be out there. I don't know about Emmett. If he's alive, than he's an old man. And Rosalie...." he paused. "is dead. Carlisle never saved her." He whispered the last sentence.

I gaped at him, my mouth forming into a tiny "o."

Everything was so messed up! First, I wake up at my old house, in my old bed. Second, Jacob kisses me! Third, everyone is gone in this stupid place!

Tears gushed out of my eyes like a river. Edward hesitantly pulled me onto his lap and I buried my head in his shoulder. I tried to subside my tears, but they were flowing nonstop for several different reasons.

Edward placed his fingers on my cheek and wiped away some of the tears, and kissed my forehead. But that wasn't enough for me. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips down on mine roughly.

I kissed him harder than I ever did in my human days, and he kissed me back as roughly as he could without hurting me.

The kiss we shared melted away all my worries. Because, I knew that we would make it through this, if we're side by side. The kiss was a promise to each other that we would fix this whole mess and set things the way they were again.

He pulled away abruptly, leaving my breath ragged, as well as his own. "We can handle this." His voice was so sure, so determined.

I sighed weakly. "I know…I'm just…scared." I admitted.

He pressed his lips against mine once more, but jerked his head away just as quickly as he placed his lips there. "You don't have to be." He gazed deep into my eyes as he said this.

I could see the sureness in his eyes, and I knew he believed we would get through this. I did too, I was just scared that we might not do it right. We had to figure out what happened first.

"I know, and I'm not, when were like _this,_" I gestured to the embrace we were in. "but what happens if we don't figure out how to get things back to the way they were? What if we lose them? Em, Rose, Jasper…Alice," I cringed at the thought of losing Alice forever, but I knew it was nothing compared to the loss of my daughter. "Renesmee." I barely choked out the single word, as I was now sobbing again.

I snuggled deeper into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I lay my head on his shoulder and he gazed down into my eyes. He was holding back sobs of his own, it was evident by the pain and loss deep in his golden orbs.

I reached my hand our and stroked his face. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

He seemed to be lost in thought, but I didn't mind, I just let him hold me while he did so.

All too soon he shifted under me before placing me back into the passenger seat. I was about to object, but he silenced me by placing his finger on my lips quickly.

"School will be over in five minutes, we can't be cuddling in my car or it would raise suspicion." I sighed, I knew he was right. That didn't mean I wasn't disappointed, though.

We chatted idly while listening to a random CD of his until the five minutes were passed. As the students began piling out into the parking lot, Edward came around to my door and opened it for me.

I stepped out, but took a hold of his hand, entwining our fingers together.

"Come over tonight, when Charlie's asleep, okay?" I asked, a bit unsure.

His lips formed into the crooked smile that I so desperately loved. "Of course."

I knew Jake would be here soon, so I quickly stood on my tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smirked, amused by need for a goodbye kiss.

Just as I pulled away, I heard a car door slam shut and I looked over to see a very pissed off looking Jacob. _Oh crap._

"What the hell, Bella?" he shouted.

"Uh-" was all I could get past my lips before he spoke again. "Did he hurt you?" He glared at Edward, very intensely might I add.

My eyes widened. "Of course not."

"Why the hell were you kissing him?" he exclaimed. "Did he threaten you? Did he force you, charm you? What? Why did you kiss him?"

"I uh...didn't?" _Wow, nice one Bella. _I thought to myself bitterly.

"That's what I thought, come on." He wrapped an arm protectively around my waist and shot a dark look at Edward. "You're lucky we're in a parking lot full of students or I'd rip your damn head off right here, Cullen." Jacob said.

"_Jacob!_" I hissed.

"No, its okay, Bella. He doesn't understand yet." Edward told me.

"What's there to understand, you sick bastard? You kissed her without her permission and that's all there is to it! So go back on home across the treaty line before I kick your ass!" he threatened.

I scoffed mentally. Edward could kill Jacob with a flick of his finger. Sure, Jacob would put up a good fight, but when it came down to it, Edward would win. I knew that for sure.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should be leaving now. This was my fault, and I'm sorry, Bella did not want me, but I forced myself upon her. Do not blame her for my actions." He shot me a strange look that I didn't fully understand.

"You should be sorry, leech." Jacob said, and led me to the car.

I glanced back at Edward, unsure of what to do. He mouthed 'blame me' before turning to get in the Volvo. Now I understood the look he shot me. He didn't want Jacob and I to fight, so he wants me to blame him.

Jacob drove a little too quickly for my liking, but I let it slide seeing on how he was already shaking with anger. "Just for that I should ignore the treaty and go rip his bloodsucking head off!"

"Jacob Black, you will do no such thing. It's okay, really." I told him.

He turned to look at me suspiciously. "You wanted him to kiss you, didn't you?"

I shook my head quickly, my face turning beet red. "No, of course not! Why would I want to kiss a _leech?_" I said awkwardly, uncomfortable with calling Edward that.

He sighed, his anger fading away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I nodded my head and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we arrived at my house, Jacob got out and walked into my house, and I followed behind him. I did my homework while he did my dishes for me. God, that boy is amazing. He even offered to do the laundry for me, but I refused, that was just too much.

When I was done, he helped me start dinner, and invited himself to eat with us. Charlie came home right as I was setting his plate down.

"Hey kids." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dad, we're just having lasagna, is that okay?"

He inhaled deeply and smiled. "Yes, it smells wonderful, Bells." I smiled happily.

After dinner Jake helped with the dishes again and we all settled on the couch to watch TV. I was anticipating the moment I could go up to my room, but I didn't want to be rude and kick Jacob out. He finally grabbed me off of the couch and pulled me by the hand to the door.

"I have to go. Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "No, I want to drive myself."

"Alright. Bye, love you, Bells." He leaned down and kissed my lips chastely before I could do anything.

"Bye." I squeaked and ran up the stairs as fast as I could as soon as his lips left mine.

I was grossed out to say the least. He was practically my son-in-law for God's sake! I took a long, relaxing shower after that, trying to cleanse myself from the two kisses I shared with him that day. It's not that he wasn't that I didn't love him, I did, but not _that _way. It was more of a best friend, brotherly type love.

When I was out I distracted myself by reading Wuthering Heights until Edward came.

"Still reading that ridiculous book, I see." Edward's velvety voice rang out, startling me.

I nearly fell off my bed in surprise. My heart was beating rapidly. "Listen to your heart sing." Edward breathed, now sitting at the foot of my bed.

I chuckled, and motioned for him to lay next to me. He did as he was told and I snuggled up to his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my temple lightly.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do." I told him, turning in his arms so I could look him in the eyes.

He sighed. "I know." He paused slightly. "But, I have no idea where to even begin. This is all so crazy. What could have caused this?"

I thought about it for a moment, before the obvious smacked me right in the face. "What if a vampire is doing it?" I exclaimed, a bit too loud.

Charlie's snores stuttered, before picking back up again. "Be careful." Edward warned. "He almost woke up."

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath, but knew he could hear. "But, what if it was a vampire? I mean, that could happen right? They could send us into an alternate reality."

"I don't know. I suppose if a vampire has the ability to put people in alternate universes than that explains why all of this is happening. But, why would they? Why would someone send us into an alternate universe?"

"Uh…" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Maybe it's the Volturi."

He thought about my answer for a second, before shaking his head. "But why would they send just us? Wouldn't they send the entire family?"

"What if they are in alternate realities, too, just not the same one as us?" I countered.

"Hmm…should we tell Carlisle and Esme? I'm pretty sure they think I'm crazy. When I 'woke up' this morning, their thoughts we're both concerned about my mental health. But when I came home from school today, they were completely blocked, so they're hiding something…" he trailed off.

"No…let's keep it a secret. I would like to see them though." I longed to see all of my family, especially Carlisle and Esme.

"Does tomorrow sound alright?" he asked.

"Tomorrow sounds great." I smiled.

He looked at the clock on my nightstand and the flashing letters said it was after midnight. "You should get to sleep." He told me.

I complied, snuggling myself closer to him. He hummed my lullaby almost silently, but it was loud enough to lull me to sleep almost instantly.

**Hope I did good for their first meeting in the alternate universe. Reviews are absolutely wonderful, so don't hesitate. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Surprises

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, I completely forgot about this chapter! Anyways, I hope I did good. I finally decided to change the plot completely, but stick with me, it will be even better than what I had before. I think I will just keep the title, so there will not be any confusion, because it sort of fits, it you think about it after reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Changing the Past**

**Chp. 4**

_**Surprises**_

**BPOV**

When I woke, Edward kissed my cheek and hopped out my window, promising to be here to pick me up. I reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day. Just as I was unwrapping a granola bar I had just snatched up, I heard a light tap on the door.

I launched myself in that direction so I could get there faster. Practically out of breath, I yanked the piece of wood that was dividing Edward and myself out of the way and threw myself into his waiting arms.

"Happy to see me, then?" he chuckled, kissing my hair.

"Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached the school parking lot, Edward helped me out of the car and took my hand. We walked to the building in silence, trying to ignore everyone around us. We passed Jessica Stanley just as we neared my first class, and she gasped. I groaned, knowing she would ask me a million questions in Trig.

Edward seemed to read my mind, because he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It will be okay, love. Just tell them whatever you want to, and I will go along with it." He smiled crookedly before walking off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I neared my Trigonometry class, I felt my stomach doing flips. I was nervous, I had no idea what to tell Jessica.

I guessed right, she was bouncing in her seat when I walked in. She patted the spot right next to her eagerly when she caught sight of me. I sighed heavily before moving.

When I was seated, she began. "Are you and Edward Cullen dating?"

"Yes"

She squealed. "Oh my gosh, tell me everything!"

I looked at her, thoroughly annoyed. "There's nothing to tell."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Sure there isn't. Spill. Now." She demanded.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. When I finally opened them again, I spoke. "Okay, we've been dating for like a day, Jessica. There is absolutely nothing more than that."

"Has he kissed you yet?" I blushed at her question and she squealed again. "He did, didn't he? Is he a good kisser? I bet he is!" she waggled her eyebrows, laughing.

"Yes, he is, now stop." I commanded.

"Oh my God, tell me all about it!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that I told her to stop.

"Our lips touched, how else am I supposed to explain?"

"I meant like, tell me how he did it. But never mind, how did you land a guy like him? That's what I want to know. What is your secret?"

"I don't know, we just like each other! Can you please stop asking questions?" I pleaded.

"Did you go further than a kiss?" she winked slyly.

"Jessica!" I exclaimed, a bit too loudly, earning a glare from our teacher. "No, of course we didn't go further than a kiss!" I finished in a hushed tone.

"Ohh, defensive, are we?" she shoved my shoulder playfully.

"I'm done talking to you." I turned my head away.

She tapped my shoulder lightly. "Oh come on Bella, I was only kidding. But, I really do want to know about these kinds of things."

I sighed, but didn't acknowledge her. "Answer me one more question, please." I turned to see her with a heartbreaking pout on her face, and I gave up.

"Fine, one question."

She smiled widely "How much do you like him?"

"More than I should."

Her eyes widened. "Does he feel the same way?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you go ask him?"

Her expression turned completely serious, and I got a bit worried for a second. "What about Jacob, aren't you kind of dating him?"

"I thought you said only one question?"

"Just answer it, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Jacob and I aren't and never will be dating."

"Oh." She turned silent then, and I was left alone with my thoughts. What if everyone thought I was dating Edward and Jacob? That would not turn out good.

After Spanish, my last class of the day, Edward was leaning casually against my locker, waiting for me. "Hi there." I said with a smile.

One arm wrapped around my waist and the other took my books. "How was class?" He asked as I loaded my book bag, that glorious half smile on his face.

"I missed you."

His smile got wider. "And I missed you, too." He leaned over and kissed my temple.

I shut my locker door and we walked to the car hand and hand. He walked me around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. As I slipped in his Volvo, he went to the other side and got in the passenger seat.

Instead of starting the car, he just sat there. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No….." his brow furrowed. "Yes." He then looked at me. "I'm deciding something."

I laughed lightly at his facial expression. "And what is this difficult decision you are having trouble with, Edward?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his bronze locks. "I was thinking…maybe….if you want to, we could go visit Carlisle and Esme." He looked over at me uneasily.

"Of course I want to, let's go!" I said immediately.

"But we need to have a story to tell them. They will most certainly think I'm crazy if I just come home saying 'hey guys, this is Bella, my soul mate, that I have never talked to before, but just randomly decided to yesterday after the scene I made in the hallway.'"

I arched an eyebrow. "Tell me about this scene you made."

He shot me a dirty look. "Bella, this is serious."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I think we should tell them about our situation though, don't you think? I mean, they could certainly help us figure out what happened to us."

He thought it over for a few moments. "Okay…but let's just go introduce you today, I don't want to put too much on them at once."

I smiled cheekily. "Sounds good to me."

On the way there, we decided that we would tell Carlisle and Esme that we were dating and that I knew about vampires and all of that. I had to be careful, I had to pretend that I knew very little about all of this, and not go blurting things out about special vampire abilities or the Volturi.

When we arrived at the house, I was fidgeting nervously in my seat. Edward opened my car door for me and placed his reassuring hand in mine. "Relax." He breathed into my ear, and kissed my neck.

I tried in vain to get my nerves to settle. Edward pulled me up the staircase and walked on through the front door. "Esme?" He called out, knowing Carlisle was at the hospital.

She descended down the staircase a few moments later, walking at a human pace. She smiled warmly when she stood in front of us. "Who's your friend, Edward?"

"This is Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out to shake hers, but she just stared at it. I pulled my hand away and Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Its okay mom, she knows about us."

Esme's face lit up and instead of shaking my hand she pulled me into a gentle embrace. As she started to let go, I pulled her more tightly against me. She may find it weird that I would do that, but I had missed her so much that I couldn't let go just yet.

When I finally released her, she shot a suspicious look at Edward and he nodded slightly.

"Welcome to our home, dear. Are you hungry, thirsty, cold? Need anything at all?" she asked.

I shook my head and smiled politely. "No, I'm fine."

"Let me know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I did research on all the vampire books in the house, trying to find anything that mentioned the ability to stick people in alternate universes. Carlisle wrote several books about vampires he had met in his three hundred years. The books were fascinating, and I enjoyed reading them.

After a few hours, Edward's head snapped up. "Come look at this." I scrambled over to his place on the floor and took the book out of his hands.

He pointed to a small passage and I read it quickly.

_Around the year 1789, I came across a small coven of human drinkers. I spent an entire day with them, but that is all that they would allow because of my choice to preserve human life. Three members make up this coven, all with special abilities. Sadie was the leader, with the ability to persuade people into doing her will. Her closest sister was Ava, who could control animals. The third and most interesting woman was Hazel, who had the ability to place people in different dimensions of her choice, or one's she creates for them, which is also a power of hers. She shied away from the others and kept to herself most of the time. I didn't learn much about the abilities themselves, but I knew they were powerful. I hope to cross paths with these women again some day, to learn more about them and their gifts._

I looked up at Edward wide-eyed. "Could it have been Hazel?" I whispered as low as I could, knowing Esme could hear downstairs.

He shook his head. "I'll bet. She probably picked up on Carlisle's scent and came across our cottage." He whispered so low in my ear that I could barely hear.

"Should we ask him?"

"As soon as he comes home, I will bring up the topic, okay?" I nodded my head in agreement.

We placed all the books we had used back onto their correct places on the shelves and went back downstairs.

As he neared the couch, I went a different direction. I sat on the bench of his grand piano, and patted the spot right next to me. "Will you play for me?"

He nodded and sat down. He began playing an all too familiar tune, and I just leaned my head against his shoulder. Tears were threatening to come out as the melody played on and on. It made me remember our siblings, Renesmee, our old life. I knew that if the vampire named Hazel was behind it, than they were probably safe and sound, and we were just missing.

Or maybe we weren't missing? Maybe we were there in the correct dimension, too. Who knows?

Before I got any further into my thoughts, Carlisle walked through the front door. He glanced in our direction, but kept going onto the kitchen where Esme was.

Edward stopped playing, and got up, tugging me along with him into the kitchen. When we got in there, Esme and Carlisle were having a quiet conversation, but I didn't hear anything they said.

They both stood up straight and looked at us guiltily when we walked in. "Hello son, Bella." Carlisle smiled at us both.

"What are you guys hiding?" Edward asked suspiciously.

Esme stepped closer to us. "Nothing, we were just talking." She glanced nervously back at her husband.

Edward let it go, for once. "Okay whatever, Carlisle?" Carlisle nodded for him to go on. "Bella and I need to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, we were reading a few books in your office, and we came across a certain one that held our interest. It talked about a vampire named, Hazel…" Edward trailed off.

Carlisle's eyes widened as Edward said the word vampire, and he looked frantically at me. Edward kept his eyes on Carlisle and explained. "She knows about vampires, but can you please tell us about a vampire named Hazel you met?"

Carlisle's expression remained and he looked at Esme who smiled reassuringly at him and patted his shoulder. "He asked you a question." She hinted.

"Oh, Hazel, right." He paused, his nose scrunching up. "She didn't talk to me once the entire day I was there. In fact, I don't think she spoke to anyone that day. The other two are the ones that told me about her ability. They told me she never used it, only sometimes when they were out she would use it on humans."

He seemed deep in thought, and wasn't speaking anymore. "Tell us what you know about her power." Edward ordered.

"Well, all I know is that she can place things into other dimensions or she can create a dimension and send them there. Why do you two want to know about that?" his confused expression turned into one of realization.

He didn't speak, he just flew up the stairs. Esme stared after him, not sure what to do.

"Do you think I should-" before she could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

Esme walked up to the door, with Edward and I following closely behind her. Esme opened the door as wide as it could go and flew into the person standing there's embrace. "Oh, you came!" Esme exclaimed.

When the two let go, I found that I recognized the woman standing before me. _Oh shit._ Could this get any worse?

**Who is this mystery guest? Find out next chapter, which will be in Edward's POV. Review please, it helps me write faster! **


	5. Alliance

**Sorry for not updating right away, I got caught up in a story. A very good one at that. It's called Wide Awake by AngstGoddess003. I highly recommend it. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the slight twist I put at the end. And I really hope I surprise you with the guest that comes and visits the Cullen's from the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way, I didn't proofread, I got too excited to post. So if there are any mistakes, please just ignore them.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, end of story.**

**Chp. 5**

_**Alliance**_

**EPOV**

"Do you think I should-" Esme was cut off by the doorbell chiming.

Bella and I tailed Esme to the door, and watched as she opened it and flung herself in the arms of the woman standing on the other side of the door. "Oh, you came!" Esme exclaimed.

The woman looked up just then and I gasped, recognizing her immediately. Tanya.

"Edward!" she shouted when Esme let go and she threw herself into my arms. _What the hell?_

My eyes darted to Bella's, and I'm almost certain her expression mirrored mine of complete confusion and shock, but there was an underlying emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. Jealousy? Anger? Something like that.

I took a large step backwards and out of Tanya's embrace almost immediately. Her brow furrowed, she looked almost…hurt? "What's wrong?" she asked innocently, as if her hugging me was the most normal thing in the world.

I just stood there like a complete idiot, not having any idea what to do. An awkward silence filled the room, nobody moved even an inch.

After a few minutes, things became too uncomfortable for Esme, and she spoke up. "Edward, that was very rude of you." She scolded.

I didn't say anything, just stared at her blankly.

"Who's your friend, Edward?" Tanya asked, her eyes darting to Bella standing at my side.

I smiled, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. "This is Bella." I announced.

Bella nodded, a very subtle smile donned her lips. "Pleasure to meet you." She said quietly, looking at her shoes.

Esme stepped forward, saving us from yet another awkward silence. "Well, Tanya, how about I show you your room?" she smiled warmly.

She shot me a pointed glance, and I peered into her thoughts. _Edward, you should take Bella home now, her father must be worried sick._

I moved my head up and down fractionally, informing her that I heard what she said.

Bella and I watched Tanya and Esme's retreating forms. When they were out of sight, I grabbed a hold of Bella's hand, leading her outside and into the Volvo.

On the way to her house, Bella remained completely silent, not speaking until I was parked right outside of her home. She turned her head slowly, giving me the ultimate glare. "I don't care if she is supposed to be your girlfriend in this reality, don't kiss her." She grumbled, and got out of the Volvo without another word.

I sat there for a moment, shocked that she would think that I would ever kiss another woman. I shook my head, before driving back to face Tanya.

When I walked through the front door, Tanya and Esme were playing a heated game of chess, and Carlisle was still locked away in his study, his thoughts strangely blocked.

As I was walking up the stairs, a hand flew onto my shoulder, pulling me back down. I turned to see Tanya, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing with her as she jumped up and down, throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

Again I was unsure of what to do. But she pulled away, taking my hand and darting up the stairs to my bedroom. She pushed me down on my bed and took a seat opposite of me, sitting cross legged.

"Now, spill." She grinned excitedly.

I grimaced. "What?" I was rather confused as well. My first thought when she shoved me onto my bed was that she was going to try to seduce me, but I was relieved that she only wanted to talk.

She arched an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about." She sighed when I shook my head in confusion. "Bella." I furrowed my brow, completely lost. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Bella. That girl I met an hour ago. Tell me about her." She demanded.

"What do you want to know?" I asked wearily.

Her eyebrows waggled suggestively. "Is she your _girlfriend?_" she grinned.

My eyes widened. I had no clue how to answer that. One, because Bella and I were trying to keep this as secretive as possible so that the people around us wouldn't think we had gone insane. And two, if Tanya was supposed to be my girlfriend in this universe, what the hell would she do if I said Bella was my girlfriend?

Tanya squealed before I could answer. "Oh, she is, isn't she?"

I just stared at her, not saying a word. She was grinning like a madman. "This is so wonderful! I thought you would never show interest in any woman!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, still on mute. Tanya looked at me expectantly, wanting me to confirm her assumption. I nodded my head slightly, and she squealed again, crushing me in an uncomfortably tight hug.

She leaned back almost instantly, and fired off a round of questions. "Does she know our secret?" I nodded again. "How close are you two?" her brow furrowed slightly before her eyes widened. "Have you kissed her yet?" I sighed, but she took that as a yes and resumed her questioning. "Are you in love with her?"

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore her and go back downstairs. As I passed through my doorway, she just yanked me back inside my room. "I wasn't done talking to you yet."

I closed my eyes, wishing to be anywhere but in this room with all of her questions. She was annoying the hell out of me to be quite honest.

I sat in my bed with her for the next few hours, listening to her chat about her life, and how she missed me, and about another vampire she met that she kind of liked. It was all very insignificant, and I don't know why she wanted me to listen to her, because it's not like I would have any helpful advice.

I did learn that in this reality, her and I must be very good friends by the way she talked about our past, bringing up things we did that I had no recollection of.

As it was nearing eleven o' clock, I told her I was going for a drive, and that I wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning right before school. She hugged me once more and then I was on my way to go see Bella.

**Chp. 5**

_**Alliance**_

**BPOV**

When Edward dropped me off, I went inside and began making dinner. Charlie walked in not even fifteen minutes later, with Jake right behind him, wheeling Billy in our tiny kitchen.

"Hey Bells." He smiled longingly at the chicken alfredo I had just set on the table. "I invited Billy and Jake over to eat, hope you made enough." He called out as he pushed Billy into the living room to watch TV until I was finished.

Jacob came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, earning a shudder from me. He placed his mouth right at my ear, I could feel his breath on my skin. "I can smell him on you." He whispered accusingly, his voice deadly.

I swallowed loudly, before walking away from him to make the salad.

"We can talk about this after we eat." Even though my back was turned, I knew for certain he was trembling with anger.

He remained silent until I was finished with dinner, and he eagerly sat down and began eating before Charlie and Billy even made it to the kitchen.

Our dinner was silent, all of the boys just shoveling food into their mouths, not paying attention to anything or anybody else.

When we were done, only Jacob stayed in the kitchen to help me clean up. I washed dishes while he rinsed, dried, and put away. After we were done, he led me out onto the front porch. He sat down on the steps, patting the seat next to him.

I sat down cautiously, afraid he would accuse me of cheating on him. Even though it was dark, I could still see him glaring at me. "Why are you covered in his scent?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question.

He rolled his eyes, but the glare remained intact. "Don't just shrug it off, because I sure as hell won't. Why the hell do you smell like him?" suddenly a knowing look spread across his features, and he gazed back at me, his eyes full of pain. "You're cheating on me." He whispered, looking down at his hands.

"No, no, I just…" I trailed off lamely, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

He shook his head. "How could you do that to me?" His agonized eyes bored into mine, making me want to do something to help him, but knowing I couldn't. "And with my worst enemy? What the hell, Bella?" I could tell he was choking back tears, and it nearly broke my heart.

"I…I'm so sorry, you don't understand." I was on the verge of crying, because he was now. I could see the tears falling from his eyes. I had to be strong though, because if what Edward and I found out about that vampire, than none of this is real.

His eyes turned to glare at me. "How could I not understand? You cheated on me, that's that!" he spat, standing up. "What is it? Is it his looks? The money?" he scoffed. "He probably can't even kiss you. How the hell is he any better than me?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes, fighting the tears back again. "He's not better than you. That's not why." I muttered and reopened my eyes.

He scoffed again. "Oh, then what _is _the reason, Bella?"

I shook my head slowly. "Just as I said before, you wouldn't understand."

He crossed his arms, his voice deadly. "Than help me understand." He said through clenched teeth, and growled.

"I can't!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Nobody will understand until I figure this out!" I stomped away from him, only pausing at the front door.

"Good night, Jacob." I mumbled, stepping inside and slamming the door behind me. Neither Charlie, nor Billy questioned me as I ran up the stairs with just a simple 'I'm going to bed.' They were probably too absorbed in their game to even care.

I jumped in the shower immediately, letting the hot water soothe me. I cried a little, frustrated that Edward and I were stuck in this stupid universe instead of the right one. When I got out of the shower, I got dressed and pulled a chair up to my window, looking outside thoughtfully.

I watched when Billy and Jacob left. Jacob shot me a dark look, knowing full well I was watching them.

After awhile, I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps move up the stairs and into his room. Pretty soon, all I could hear was his loud snores. I began to grow impatient, as it was five past eleven, and Edward still hadn't come. I needed someone to comfort me, as selfish as that sounds.

Suddenly, I felt two cold arms snake around my ribcage and pull me into my bed. I gazed up into Edward's golden eyes, and then buried my face into his shoulder and began crying. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I remembered our daughter.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, brushing away a loose strand of hair that had fallen into my face. I just buried my face further into him, muttering, "Renesmee."

I felt like a baby, crying nonstop for almost an hour, but I couldn't help it. The pain of not being able to see most of my family killed me, but it was nothing compared to not being able to see Renesmee.

He held me, stroking my back softly, until I cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, Edward stayed with me longer than usual. Probably to make sure I didn't have another breakdown. He finally left though, much to my dismay.

He picked me up just minutes later in the Volvo, and we were off to school. He told me how Tanya and him were just friends, even in this reality, and for that I was thankful. I couldn't bear anymore unwanted relationships.

The rest of the school week passed by rather quickly. I'm surprised that Charlie didn't once mention Jacob and I's breakup, but he had to have known by now. He and Billy gossip like old ladies.

After school on Friday, Edward took me back to his house to find more research. We were surprised to find out that Esme and Tanya had gone shopping, and that Carlisle was the one waiting for us in front of the door.

"Hello Bella, Edward." He smiled warmly and walked into the living room, and we followed.

He motioned for us to take a seat on the loveseat. We complied, while he took a seat directly across from us on the arm of the couch.

He cleared his throat, before narrowing his eyes. "Tell me what's going on, now."

Edward and I both feigned innocence. Carlisle wasn't having any of that. "I know something's up. First with the Edward's breakdown, then you being here after school although you two have never talked before, then reading my journals, asking about Hazel." He trailed off for a minute looking deep in thought.

Edward responded to what I assumed were his father's thoughts. "Yes. That's what happened." He kept his head down, eyes on his lap.

Carlisle stared at us, wide eyed. "What was the other place like?" he asked quietly.

Edward's brow furrowed slightly before he looked up. "You mean our real life?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Carlisle nodded, and Edward told him everything. _Everything._ About Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, The Volturi, James, Laurent, Victoria, our alliance with the wolves, our marriage, him leaving me, me racing to save him in Volterra, me being his singer, he even told him about sneaking into my bedroom every night.

When Edward finished his tale of our lives, Carlisle was wide eyed again. "You mean…I have…other children?" Edward nodded at his question. "And…a grand daughter?" he whispered.

Before either of us could answer, he asked another question. "What does she look like? And how was it even possible for you to have a child?"

I spoke this time. "She's beautiful, she looks exactly like Edward, hair and all, but has my eyes. And, I was human when she was conceived, but, Edward already told you that before." I told him.

"Wait, does this make me not real?" he questioned. "I mean, since you are in an alternate reality?" his eyes were gleaming with curiosity.

Edward shrugged, his mood had fallen drastically when talking about our real life.

Carlisle stood. "Well, I will help you in any way I can, just let me know how." He smiled and walked off.

When he was gone, I turned to Edward. He was staring unseeingly out of the glass wall lining the whole back of the living room. "Edward?" I asked, trying to break him away from his thoughts to focus on happier ones. I couldn't see him breakdown, it would kill me.

He didn't move, and his eyes stayed the same, glazed over and unseeing. "Edward, snap out of it. We _will _get through this, just like everything else." I took his hand in mine, looking him straight in the eyes, proving to him I was dead serious. We couldn't give up hope, not yet, or we would never get back to the real world.

He looked back at me, and nodded, before crushing me to his chest. I just sat there, wrapped in his arms for several minutes, trying to comfort him. I stroked his hair softly, whispering in his ear how much I loved him and reassuring him that we could handle this.

Because, somewhere deep inside of me, I knew we could. No matter how much my head told me this was impossible to get out of, I wouldn't believe it. I knew we could do this.

**What do you think? Tell me in a review! **


	6. Disappear

**A/N: Whoa, sorry! Meant to update this hours ago, but was in a hurry to go to volleyball games! Anyways, it's a tad bit short, but it's a pretty big chapter. Well, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Chp. 6**

_**Disappear**_

**EPOV**

Weeks past, all in a blur. My life had become a routine. Go to school, take Bella to my house to do research, sing her to sleep, lay with her until she woke, then to school again. Almost every weekend Carlisle and I went out looking for the mysterious vampire that had effectively screwed up my life. But we found nothing. _Nothing. _Not even a single trail or faint scent of Hazel or any of her coven members.

I had officially given up. _Bella hadn't._ Which proves to me again how much stronger than me she really is.

She was the one comforting me everyday, she was the one assuring me that we could do this. But how could I believe her? If we couldn't even find any clue as to Hazel's location, how could we possibly get out of this?

I wanted to be the strong one, the one who never lost hope, but I was breaking with every minute I spent in this strange world. Everything had been so perfect in the real world, too perfect to be true. I had a beautiful wife, an amazing daughter, a loving family…and I lost it all.

What truly broke me was the fact that I had made promises to Bella in the real world, promises that said I would never let anything harm her ever again. I had made this promise to her so many times, yet it was always broken. It was the one promise I could never keep.

She didn't know that I knew how much she was hurting. But I could tell. Behind her calm exterior, she was breaking almost as much as I was. But she held herself together. As I said, she was stronger than I was.

Tanya left after a week, and Esme was still clueless of Bella and I's predicament. It was Carlisle's decision not to inform her. He didn't want to get her hopes up for having other children in the case that we never got the hell out of here. If we did, none of this mattered. _Because it wasn't real._

This version of our lives was false. The people here were just created by Hazel as some sort of sick game.

I shook that thought off quickly, it angered me to no end. But getting angry here in this desk, at this school, would not be a very good idea. It wouldn't turn out very well if I smashed my wooden desk to splinters in front of all these people.

The final bell rang then, making me rush to get my things together as quickly as I could without using inhuman speed, so I could see Bella faster.

When we talked, kissed, touched, _anything_, it all went away. All my fear, doubt, loss, _everything._ It all went away when even just a smile donned her flawlessly shaped lips.

I met her at the door of her last class, and eagerly swept her up in my arms, causing a small giggle to erupt from those lips of hers. "I missed you." I whispered into her ear, nuzzling it.

Her tiny arms threw themselves around my neck, and she whispered back. "I missed you more." I felt her lips kissing just below my ear sweetly, lovingly.

After our brief public display of affection, I led her to the Volvo, as I would everyday. We drove to my house, to once again find Esme out shopping, and Carlisle at home waiting for us. This only occurred once before, the night we told him _everything._

His mind was blocked, so I had no clue as to what he wanted when we approached the door and quietly crept inside. He was waiting for us in his study. I intertwined my fingers with Bella's and pulled her gently up the stairs and into his study. We sat down in the two chairs opposite of his, his desk a barrier between us.

He cleared his throat, and stood to pace around the room. "I found a trail today." He began, stopping mid-stride to look meaningfully at us. "I followed it of course, and …I found Hazel. She knew I was following her, she was playing with me. Leading me around town all day, just barely out of my sight. I don't know the reasoning behind her little game today, but I just thought I would inform you that I found her. Her trail ended near a run down cottage behind our house in the forest." He concluded.

I stood up quickly and gracefully strode out of the room. "Where are you going?" I heard Bella and Carlisle's voices ask in union from somewhere behind me, but I kept going.

I ran out of the house and to Bella and I's cottage before anybody could stop me. When I got there, I inhaled deeply, trying to pick on anything. I could smell something, it was a faint mix of lavender and… I took another breath. It was lavender and _raspberries?_ I took one last breath to confirm it. Yes, it was definitely raspberries.

I darted off in the direction the faint trail came from immediately, not stopping until I reached it's end. I was in….Bella and I's meadow? I heard a rustling of bushes, and the lavender and raspberry scent was stronger than ever. I couldn't hear thoughts though, which honestly frightened me.

I could hear her getting closer, but I remained silent. I felt her presence very near to me, and out of my peripheral vision I could see a woman's silhouette just forming on the edge of the forest. Just as she was about to emerge through the trees and into the clearing, another noise from my other side caught my attention.

The silhouette was gone when I looked back, and I could detect Carlisle's hospital scent coming my way. With an aggravated sigh, I turned and waited for him to arrive.

He burst through into the meadow seconds later. "Edward, what was that back there?" he gestured to the direction in which our house was.

I shook my head slowly, frustrated with his timing. "She was about to come. Before you came, she was going to come here." I spoke slowly, my voice oddly calm.

Carlisle's brow furrowed slightly, his thoughts yearned for me to tell him what I was talking about.

"Hazel, the vampire who made this mess. She was just coming into my view when we heard you coming. I think she wanted to talk to me." I whispered.

Carlisle's eyes closed in apology. "I'm so sorry. Bella and I were worried after you just sprinted out of the house for no reason. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I had no idea that-"

I cut him off quickly. "I know it isn't your fault, but it's frustrating all the same." I sighed.

"Would you like me to leave?" he offered. "She may come back."

I shook my head. "No."

We ran back to the house together, I was slightly ahead of him. When we approached the house, the same lavender and raspberry scent hit my nose, coming straight from inside the house. I panicked, and sped up, going faster than I ever have before. But when I got inside, there was nothing. I searched everywhere, but I knew it was fruitless. I heard no heartbeat. My Bella had _disappeared._

**Chp. 6**

_**Disappear**_

**BPOV**

After Edward fled the house, I became worried quickly. So I sent Carlisle after him. After a few moments, I settled myself on the big, white couch and let myself remember. Remember everything.

I rarely did this, seeing on how it brings so much pain, but when I sat in this living room alone with my thoughts, I couldn't help but remember.

I remembered the days after school and during the summer I spent here that first year we met. I remembered my awful eighteenth birthday party and what resulted because of it. I let myself remember the days when I was pregnant with Renesmee, how I would sit on the couch, Rosalie being my protector - always at my side. The worst was thinking of after my change. Like when I would glance at Edward's grand piano, I would think of that first time he tried teaching Renesmee to play. How perfect the father/daughter moment was.

I was violently snatched out of my thoughts, being grabbed by the arm in a grip that could only belong to a vampire. My gaze focused on the vampire dragging me out of the house, one I had never met before. I didn't protest to her forcing me out of the Cull- _my_ home, knowing it would do no good.

I etched the details of her into my brain, knowing I may need it later. She had short, milk chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders. It was slightly curled and very beautiful. Her eyes were a deep crimson, making me shudder slightly and avert my gaze from them.

She tucked me under her arm like a football and ran in vampire speed. I shut my eyes tightly. I don't know how long we ran for, but she suddenly stopped, and I got a tickly feeling in the deep pit of my stomach. Just as I opened my eyes, the colors of the daytime swirled around me, and everything became a giant blur. My head spun, and my stomach was doing flips. I couldn't think straight, and I could feel myself losing consciousness. But before I could get that privilege, everything began to come into focus.

She set me down gently and backed a few paces away from me, and suddenly I cried out in pain. For only seconds, a fire swept through me. It felt like the fire from the transformation of becoming a vampire. But the pain evaporated slowly, and I was suddenly stronger.

When I opened my eyes, I saw _everything. _I saw it all in vampire vision. I looked up at the sun high in the sky, and back down at myself. I was glittering_._ That only meant one thing. _I was a vampire again._

I gaped at the woman before me, sparkling in all her beauty only a few feet away from me. I knew who she was at once. She must be Hazel. The woman that so deliberately screwed up my life. I growled in anger at her, wanting to tear her limb from limb. I fell into my hunting crouch and advanced towards her.

She held up one finger, a smirk upon her lovely face. "Now, now. Don't do something you'll regret later." She warned, but I kept advancing.

Her eyes filled with amusement as she spoke again. "Take one more step and so help me I will send your daughter to a hell dimension." I stopped at once, and her smirk grew into a smug smile. "That's what I thought."

She cleared her throat unnecessarily and walked towards me slowly. "If you try to hurt me, poor Edward will be stuck in that dimension all by himself, and you'll be in this one." She said innocently, her eyes filled with mock concern before focusing on mine. "Forever."

"You wouldn't want that? Now would you?" she asked in the same, sickly sweet tone of voice.

I jerked my head side to side quickly. She walked away from me to the edge of the…meadow. We were in Edward and I's meadow, but it was an earlier time of day here, that much I could tell.

When she paused at the edge, she spun around on her heel, eyeing me with a strange look of power. "Now, you want things to return to normal…right?" she questioned, her gaze boring into mine.

I bobbed my head in a short nod. She sighed. "Don't be all dramatic, Bella. I'm trying to make this as easy as possible on you. Being rude and short with me won't help your situation."

"Why?" I whispered.

She knew what I meant. "I got bored…mostly." She shrugged as if messing with people's lives was no big deal.

"Bored?" I scoffed, my voice laced with venom. She nodded, her eyes still held that depth of amusement. "You're sick." I spat, shaking my head.

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh Bella, I knew that already." One last chuckle escaped her lips before she continued. "Now that we've had a good laugh, let me tell you about your situation and what you can do to fix it."

"I'll do anything." I vowed.

The smug grin appeared on her face once more. "Everything will go back to normal, I will send you all back into the correct dimension on one condition." She held up one finger to emphasize her point.

I nodded for her to go on. "You have to help me kill my coven."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've told you before. I was bored, I needed something to do. And killing them will also prove a point. Those bitches think I'm so weak just because I don't like hanging out with their stupid asses. Trust me, Bella. This world would be a much better place if you just helped me kill them." She chuckled.

"Whatever they did, they don't deserve to die." I whispered.

She shook her head, her expression of pure hate. "But they do. Think about it, Bella. They kill innocent humans everyday. Just last week I saw Ava steal an infant away from his mother and suck him dry." She smirked noticeably when I flinched. "I drink from the bad guys only. Ones that deserve death. I drink from rapists, murderers, those kinds of people." She trailed off for a moment, lost in thought before she began speaking again.

"But you can help me rid the world of people like Sadie and Ava." Her voice was hypnotic, trying to lull me into thinking this was the right idea.

"Isn't there another way I could help you?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. If you don't want to help, fine. I will send you back with Edward and you two will stay there forever. And here, your child will yearn for you, as will your family. See, this is it the correct dimension were in right now." she gestured around us. "They all think you've disappeared. They've been frantically searching for weeks on end for you and your husband. You could be back with them in mere days if you just come help me."

My eyes closed in utter defeat. I nodded my head. "Okay. I will help you." I uttered.

**Surprised you, didn't I? Anyways, I will try to put a link on my profile so you know what Hazel looks like, but it may not work! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. She's Gone

**A/N: Okay, so I know that it's pretty sad right now, but rest assured I will make damn sure that there's a happy ending for you all! This chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger.**

**This is important – I will be going on a small vacation for this whole weekend, so don't expect an update until at least Monday. Sorry to keep you waiting, but at least I got another chapter out before I left!**

**One more thing, thank you all so much for the reviews you're giving me! My face lights up and I grin like an idiot every single time I get one! Oh, and a certain review from last night pushed me into writing this chapter. So, here's a hint, reviewing makes me update faster. *wink, wink***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chp. 7**

_**She's Gone**_

**EPOV**

She was gone. My Bella, wasn't here. As I lay on the floor in the middle of the living room – sobbing uncontrollably – I recalled the events leading up to this very moment.

_After my pointless attempt at finding Bella in the house, I made a mad dash out of the house and followed Bella and Hazel's trail. I had ran for a few minutes, only to go in a complete circle and wind up back in the meadow when the scent stopped._

_It just…stopped. There was _nothing. _It was as if they just disappeared right there in the very center._

_I couldn't let myself believe it though. I'm not sure how long I had stood in the center of the meadow – completely still – waiting for any scent of Hazel or Bella to just magically breeze by me._

_But nothing ever came. A storm had started at some point, and I was completely drenched from the downpour. The weather mirrored my emotions. I wanted to cry, to let my tears fall as heavily as the rain, but I knew that would be impossible._

_I eventually made it back to the house, to try to find a different trail. I thought I had maybe followed the wrong one._

_But when I walked through the front door, Carlisle was standing in the middle of the living room waiting for me. _

_He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. "Did you find anything?" he asked seriously and I just shook my head, telling him about my attempt at following their scents._

_I finally looked up at him. "I have to try again." I whispered. "I have to try to follow it again and maybe I will find something." I said more confidently._

_He shook his head back and forth. "No." he whispered. "She's gone."_

"_NO!" I yelled, shrugging his hands off of my shoulders and taking a few steps away from him. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" my voice rose louder with every syllable. "I WILL FIND HER! I WILL!" I vowed._

_His eyes closed momentarily and he shook his head once more. "Son, you have-" he began, but I cut him off. "NO!" I shouted again, before my voice took on an odd calm. "I do not have to do _anything _that you tell me. You're not even real." I spat._

_He flinched away from me, and I began walking towards the door again, but he intercepted me. "Edward." His voice had an unfamiliar edge to it. "You will stay here. There is nothing that you can do now. Hazel's taken Bella. I may not be real, but I still know you well enough to know that you are not in any state of mind to be out searching for Bella. Now you will listen to me and. Stay. Here."_

_I sighed. "I can't." my voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't give up. She may be out there. Who knows what that woman could be doing to her? She could be doing awful things to her. I can't give up."_

"_You and I both know that she's taken Bella somewhere that we can't find them, _she's gone._" He whispered._

The words endlessly echoed in my head. _She's gone. _I just couldn't wrap my head around those two single words. I couldn't believe them. I couldn't think about how I had failed to protect her once more. How is she ever going to forgive me this time?

Sometime ago, Esme arrived home. She tried comforting me - even though she had no idea as to why I was in the middle of the floor hunched into a ball sobbing - but it was of no use.

As the sun began to rise, I finally mustered up enough strength to push myself up off of the floor and walk to my room. I collapsed on the black leather couch, burying my face into the cushions. They smelled like freesia, like Bella. I inhaled deeply, not being able to get enough of her scent into my system.

Hours past, and the sun was now currently at the exact center point in the sky, it must be around noon. Esme walked in then, and kneeled down on the floor by my head, and stroked my hair gently. "Edward?" she whispered.

I didn't say a word, so she tried again. "Edward, honey, what's wrong?"

She must still be clueless about what happened. _Great._ She probably thinks I've gone insane. I wouldn't blame her though.

Her rhythmic stroking of my hair halted, and she sighed. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, and I shook my head, a small sob sounding from my throat.

She sighed and exited the room, her thoughts a jumbled mess of worry.

Nobody's spoke to me since she left my room that day or even come into my room. I've just laid here for the past forty-eight hours, drowning in my own misery.

I eventually got up and stumbled to my piano, letting my emotions pour out. The forlorn notes sounded in the air, bringing with it a state of desolation around the usually exultant and upbeat house.

After four straight hours of nonstop playing, I decided that I needed to hunt. I rose gracefully from the glossy, black, wooden piano bench and informed Esme that I would be out for awhile.

I ran out the back door and through the backyard. I stopped when a familiar cottage came into my view. I stared at it for a long while, letting the memories seep in one by one. After nearly an hour, I made my decision, and walked confidently up to the door, pausing to collect myself with my hand on the doorknob.

I swallowed hard, a lump stuck in my throat, before walking through the door and into headfirst my memories. I knew that it wouldn't look the same, and I knew that that would hurt like hell. And boy was I correct.

Seeing our once perfect home run down and abandoned nearly brought me to my knees, but I ventured further into the mess. It was nearly pitch black seeing on how there weren't many windows, but I could see perfectly. I saw every single detail, right down to the very noticeable caved in wall, and the little black spider on the wall ten feet away from me.

There was no furniture at all, every room was empty. There were, however, a few plants rooting up from in between cracks on the floor.

I ducked into Renesmee's room, only to walk right back out. That was just…too much. I couldn't think about her. Thinking about her hurt worse than anything.

I sprinted into Bella and I's old bedroom, trying to escape the onslaught of memories of my baby girl. Something occurred to me just then. How much will she have grown when I get back to her?

What if she had changed, and isn't my baby girl anymore? What if she is longing for me to be there with her right now? What if, that I kept her waiting, she resents me when I finally make my home? What if she thinks I had abandoned her?

I had to stop these thoughts. They brought too much pain than I could handle right now.

After a few, deep breaths, I exited the cottage, and just ran. I'm not sure where I ended up at when I had finally come to a stop, but I knew it was out of state.

I let my senses take over then, knowing that I would be able to successfully block everything that wasn't concerning my thirst out by doing so. I caught the scent of a doe, not fifty feet away from me and immediately crept towards it.

The poor creature never stood a chance. I launched myself towards it when it came into sight, snapping it's neck with more force than necessary. My teeth easily sank into it's flesh like butter, and in no time at all I had sucked it bone dry.

Needing to satiate my thirst more, I threw the carcass aside and ran deeper into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly six hours and thirteen drained animals later, I finally made my way back to the house.

I had to pass by that dreadful cottage again, and I once again got lost in my memories. This time I was stronger, and fought against them instead of letting them take me over. When I successfully made it by without one single breakdown, I mentally congratulated myself.

When I neared home, I knew something was up immediately. I tuned into Carlisle and Esme's thoughts quickly, trying to find out what it was.

_Oh, Edward's home! Maybe now he will be sane. _–Esme. See, I knew she thought I was crazy.

_Welcome home, son. There's someone here to see you. _–Carlisle thought towards me.

At the mention of my having a visitor, I tuned into that person, recognizing their thoughts at once.

_Edward, I know you're home. Get your ass in here, now!_

I picked up my pace, flying through the backdoor and into the arms of my 4'10, pixie of a sister.

**Yet another surprise, am I right? It will probably be like this most of the time throughout this story, I don't want it to get boring. Next chapter is Bella's POV for probably the entire time, unless you want the POV to be Alice's. I'm guessing you all already know that that is who Edward's visitor is. Reviews are glorious, flames are welcome.**


	8. Missing in Action

**A/N: Here's chapter 8, Alice's point of view. It starts all the way back to the day after the almost battle with the Volturi. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. And sadly, I am not her. :(**

**Chp. 8**

_**Missing in Action**_

**APOV**

I skipped happily out the back door and across the backyard. The Volturi were gone, Jasper and I were with our family again, and we could all live in peace for once.

When the small stone cottage finally came into view, I picked up my pace, excited to finally get to spend time with my brother, sister-in-law, and niece.

I barged into the house, not caring that I didn't knock first. I quietly made my way into Edward and Bella's room, knocking this time. I did _not_ need to see them naked, as I assumed that's probably what they do at night like any normal couple.

It was still so….gross to think about though. I shuddered slightly. After shaking my head clear of these particularly unpleasant thoughts, I tapped my knuckles on the wood three times.

There was no answer.

I tried again, rapping slightly louder. "You better both be decent, because I'm coming in there anyways." I shouted through the door, smirking to myself.

No answer.

I reached for the door handle, and gently turned it, but found it was locked. "Better unlock the door or I will just have to break the knob." I teased.

There was still no answer. What the hell is going on here?

I listened closely, but heard no movement, no breathing, nothing. No sound was emitting from there room at all. I panicked, crushing the doorknob and pushing the door out of the way, pretty much flying into the room.

The bed was just a massive pile of sheets all tangled up. There was no Edward, and no Bella. I frantically checked the bathroom and closet, finding no sign of them in the house.

I darted into Renesmee's room, hearing her fluttering heartbeat on my way there. She was sound asleep in her little bed, snoring so softly, human ears wouldn't be able to pick up on it. I scrambled my way to her bed, shaking her awake.

She bounced up, looking cautiously around the room before settling her eyes on mine. "Do you know where your parents are?" I asked.

She yawned, shaking her head. "No." she mumbled sleepily. "Are they not here?"

I shook my head and her brow furrowed, all signs of tiredness seemingly gone. "Where did they go?" her eyes darted around the room frantically, widening slightly. "Are they in trouble?" she whispered.

My eyes glazed over slightly as I searched for a vision relating to their sudden disappearance, but I only drew a blank. An absolute blank. There was nothing for neither Bella, nor Edward's futures. Everything was pitch black. Their futures had disappeared.

I gasped, falling from my crouched position and onto my ass on the floor. "Alice?" Nessie's voice sounded worried and slightly panicked, but I could barely hear it.

I was losing myself in the blackness of their futures, trying desperately to see something. _Anything._ But it was hopeless.

I jolted off of the floor into a standing position when I felt a tiny hand shaking my shoulder painfully hard. I peered down to see my niece standing at my feet, looking up at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I-" I stuttered slightly. "I don't know."

Her eyes were filled with moisture that was threatening to spill over at any moment. _No._ I wouldn't let that happen. I had to reassure her that everything was okay. That her parents were safe, and that they probably only went out for a short while.

I bit the inside of my cheek, internally debating whether that was a good idea. She would be devastated if I told her that they just went for a walk, and then they never came home. I couldn't do that to her, she deserved honesty.

"What h-h-happened?" she squeaked, - sobbing - interrupting what I was thinking.

I bent down, lowering myself onto my knees so I was eye level with her. I sighed, filling my cheeks with air and blowing it out noisily, finally looking into her teary brown eyes. "You have to be calm, okay? I'm not going to lie to you, you deserve better than that." she nodded for me to go on.

"Your parent's futures…disappeared. I don't know what that means yet, but I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure they're alright." I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiling sadly.

She sniffled. "You think they're okay?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but let's get back to the rest of the family quickly so we can figure something out, okay?" I took her tiny hand in mine and helped her get changed.

We ran hand in hand back to the main house, and flew through the backdoor. "Everybody?" I unnecessarily shouted.

All of them appeared only seconds later, and I led them to the living room. They all took seats, while I remained standing in the very center of the room.

I cleared my throat. "Edward and Bella are missing." I didn't hold back in telling them, I wanted it all out in the open. No secrecy. "Their futures have disappeared and they weren't at the cottage when I got there." I stated.

"What happened?" Esme jumped up from her place on the loveseat and stood within inches of me.

"I don't know, I had no visions about what happened, and now their futures are completely gone. It's just a black nothing every time I try to look." I told her.

Carlisle stood then. "Maybe they left to go talk to the wolves. That makes their futures disappear, right?" he reasoned, but I was shaking my head already. "That's different. Everything used to just disappear when wolves were involved, but after spending more time with them, I get blurry flashes. I can never tell what exactly is happening, but there is always something there. This time, there's nothing. It's just blank." My voice wavered slightly.

Jacob chose that moment to stroll into the room. "Hey guys." He immediately spotted Renesmee on the couch, head down, tears streaming freely down her slightly flushed cheeks. "What happened?" he rushed over to her, scooping her into his arms.

I informed him of the situation, and double checked to make sure Bella and Edward didn't just go visit the wolves. His answer didn't faze me, I was already completely sure that something else had happened to them.

Everybody spent the entire day searching, save for me who stayed home with Renesmee. I sat, massaging my temples, trying to find a flicker of anything involving my brother or sister in any one of my visions. But nothing ever came to me. Renesmee was curled up to my side on the couch for most of the day, doing nothing but staring blankly out the window across from us.

Our family returned, unsuccessful in finding anything. There wasn't even a single trail to follow.

Days turned into weeks, and Edward and Bella had still yet to come home. And we still hadn't found anything. None of us gave up hope or mentioned the thought of them being gone forever.

As I stood in my bedroom, peering out my window one morning, I felt my vision cloud over, and I was consumed by a vision. I saw a female vampire, standing in the center of a meadow. I knew this meadow. It was Edward and Bella's. The vision was fading in and out and I couldn't get a very clear picture, so therefore I couldn't see who this mystery woman was.

She had just appeared in the center for only moments before disappearing. Just as she was out of sight, I snapped out of my vision. I blinked rapidly, shaking my head.

What did this mean? Why was I getting a vision of a random vampire in the center of Edward and Bella's meadow? _Edward and Bella's meadow. _It all clicked. This woman must have something to do with their disappearance. That would make sense as to why I'm seeing this.

I practically flung myself through my bedroom door and down the stairs. As I reached the door, I felt a protective hand enclose around my wrist. I looked up into the eyes of my husband. "Where are you going?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'll be back later, okay?" I tried to free my wrist in vain.

He only tightened his hold, but not nearly enough to hurt me. "Where are you going?" he repeated.

I yanked my wrist free, bounced on my toes to kiss his cheek, and turned on my heel. "Can't talk, gotta go!" I exclaimed, before turning around with a serious expression. "Don't follow me." My voice was low, threatening.

His eyes widened slightly, and I smiled, running out the door. I sped towards the meadow, and was there within minutes.

I strolled to the very center, planting my feet firmly on the ground and waited. It only took a couple minutes for me to feel a presence from somewhere around me. Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder and I spun around to see two crimson eyes peering into mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away slightly.

She sighed dramatically, her expression appearing rather bored. "Does it matter?" she drawled.

"What do you want?"

"There's something I need you to do for me. A mission, you could call it. It will help your beloved brother and sister-in-law. You do want to help them, right?" she questioned, and I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Now," she began, "what I want you to do is to go find Edward. We can't have the poor boy killing himself over what I've done. That would just ruin all of my fun. But," she cleared her throat. "I need you to go to him, promise him that Bella's alright, that she'll come back to him. That is, if she can hold up her end of the deal. Make sure he knows that it will be her fault if he's stuck there forever."

"Stuck where? Where is he? Where's Bella?" the questions poured from my mouth without my permission.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just go back to your house when I tell you to. Ask for Edward, and wait for him to get there, because at the moment he is not home. As for Bella, she is already gone. But she will come back when she does as I ask."

"What?" I asked, confused as hell.

"Do what I say or you will never see either of them again." She threatened, speaking too low and calm for my liking.

I nodded. "Okay."

Her lips turned up into a triumphant smile. "Excellent. Now, just stand there for a moment, don't move."

Suddenly, I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach, and when I looked up at her, everything was blurring around me. Even though I was a vampire my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up.

The spinning stopped abruptly, and everything came into focus. I gazed around me, slightly confused. I was still in the meadow. What the hell did this woman do to me?

She was standing on the other side of the meadow, staring at me through narrowed eyes. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Go to him. Go to your house, and ask for Edward." She instructed before disappearing again.

It was nighttime now, and before everything had blurred and I felt sick, the sun was just beginning to rise. Weird. Sighing, I took off towards home.

When I got to the door, I had the strangest urge to knock instead of just walking in. Shrugging, I tapped on the door.

The door opened seconds later to reveal Carlisle and Esme, standing side by side. "Can we help you?" Esme asked politely. Both of them stared at me as if they didn't know who I was.

I thought back to what the lady had said. She told me to go to my house, ask for Edward, and wait for him. I bit my bottom lip in a very Bella-like manner and decided to do as I was told. "Um…is Edward here?" I asked timidly.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, he's out right now, but you're welcome to wait." I nodded, "thank you." I said quietly.

Esme gestured for me to walk inside and I did. "What is your name, dear?" she questioned, her eyes welcoming. Hmm, they must not know who I am if they asked for my name. Where the hell am I?

"Alice…my name's Alice…Whitlock." I used Jasper's human last name as opposed to Cullen, just in case they still had that last name in wherever this place is.

"Alice." Esme repeated. "I love that name." her smile was wide and very welcoming. Well, I'm glad she likes me at least.

Carlisle hadn't taken his eyes off of me. His gaze was suspicious, a little intimidating. "So, are you a friend of Edward's?" he asked.

"You could….Yeah. You could say that, I guess." I lied. "How long have you known each other?" he asked directly after the words left my lips.

"Years." I scoffed mentally, if only they knew how many years to be exact.

"Oh, well he's never mentioned you before, I think." Esme trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she elaborated. "Well, the other day he said something about a sister named Alice. He was a little out of it that day." She sighed.

I was quick to try to explain. "Oh, um…we're close like brother and sister. That's probably why he said that." I lied. I truthfully had absolutely no idea why he said that. And I especially had no idea where the hell I was even at. I needed to speak to Edward. Immediately.

As if he knew I needed to talk to him, I heard his distinct footsteps just beyond the backyard in the forest. He seemed to have slowed his pace quite a bit, and I turned my thoughts directly towards him.

_Edward, I know you're home. Get your ass in here, now!_

I heard his steps quicken, and seconds later he flew through the back door, and I was enveloped in his familiar embrace. He lifted my off the floor, squeezing me tightly to his chest, nearly crushing my tiny body. But I didn't care one bit. I clung to him, nearly sobbing. I finally had my brother back, and he seemed to know who I was unlike my parents.

Maybe he was just as confused with this strange place as I was. He nodded in agreement to my thoughts. "So it's really you?" he whispered after a few minutes, still holding onto me like his life depended on it, but I was finally set back down on the floor. "You got sucked into this place too?"

"Yeah." I whispered, finally pulling away from him. I started shaking my head, remembering my confrontation with the vampire in his meadow. He shot a pointed glance at Carlisle, and nodded discretely.

"Esme, I need to talk to the two of them alone for a moment. Do you mind going to hunt for about an hour?" Carlisle asked politely, turning to face her.

She shook her head quickly. "Okay, no problem at all." She walked out the back door, and nobody moved until she was out of hearing range.

"Okay." Carlisle clapped his hands together once. "We need to talk."

**Next chapter is Bella's POV. Hope I did good with this one. Sorry for making you all wait. I promise the next chapter will be out within a day or two. Reviews are better than hugs from Edward, just kidding, nothing can top that. ;)**


	9. Little Red Key

**A/N: Yay, I got this chapter out today instead of tomorrow! I know it's a bit shorter than some of the others, but there was nothing more I could do with it. I'm pretty sure I want the next chapter to go back to the fake dimension and be in Edward's POV. Leave a review and tell me what I should do.**

**And I just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews I've been getting, I love them so much! I'm so happy that people actually like this story!**

**Disclaimer: As you could tell from the previous eight chapters, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chp. 9**

_**Little Red Key**_

**BPOV**

After agreeing to her request, I let Hazel lead me back to small warehouse in downtown Port Angelus. When we arrived, she turned to face me, her face cold and completely serious. "You will stay here. I have to go for a few days. If I come back and you've left this warehouse, your daughter will go to hell." She began walking back towards the door, but paused to look over her shoulder. "Remember what I told you."

She walked out of the door and I listened until she was too far for me to hear her movements.

I sighed and took in my surroundings. There was nothing in here. _What the hell am I supposed to do here by myself for days on end? _I thought.

I walked around in the emptiness, tracing my fingers along the wall. When I felt a small crease in the smooth wall, I looked towards it.

There was a hidden door here. Well, hidden to human eyes. I may have not even noticed it if I didn't walk over here. I tugged on both of the creases on either side of the door and it finally opened. I walked into what seemed to be an office. There was a desk, and a million books adorning one of the walls. The room was tiny, but it was very nice.

I quickly made my way over to the books, grinning when I found a familiar book on the shelf. _Wuthering Heights. _I plucked it off the shelf and walked back over to the desk, eyeing the expensive leather chair behind it.

Deciding to make myself at home, I plopped down into it and began reading. I read at a human's pace, not stopping once, so it only took me a few hours.

When I was done, I set the book aside and scanned the titles of the books once more. There were a few that I wouldn't mind reading, but there was just one thought that has been in the back of my mind since I stepped foot in here. _What was in the desk?_

Would Hazel get mad if I looked?

Would she send my daughter to a hell dimension just for merely peeking into her desk drawer?

Deciding to risk it, I opened the drawer directly above my legs first. It was just…paper. Wow, not what I expected.

I opened the next few drawers, only finding regular office supplies. I almost gave up, but decided looking in the last drawer wouldn't hurt anything.

When I went to open it, it was locked. Thinking back to the previous drawers, I remembered briefly glancing at a little red key in the very back of one of the previous drawers I'd opened. I opened that one again, snatching the key up.

I slid it into the lock with ease, and slowly pulled the drawer open. _Jackpot. _I thought triumphantly to myself.

Inside, there were several binders, twelve to be exact. I scanned the titles, recognizing every name. _Carlisle; Edward; Bella; Esme; Alice; Jasper; Emmett; Rosalie; Renesmee; Jacob; Forks, Washington…. _Andthe very last one wasn't a name at all. It simply said, _Dimension._

Picking up the one that said _Dimension, _I placed it lightly on the desk and flipped it open. It was a very detailed description of the alternate reality that Edward and I woke up in, right down the placement of trees. She had modified every single person and changed so many things. She crafted the people there, molding them to the exact way she wanted. They weren't real. She gave them the personalities, moods, knowledge, and memories that she's wanted them with. They were like some sort of sick, play things to her.

Disgusted, I put that book away, and pulled out the book with my name on it. In it was absolutely everything about me, even down to the kind of shampoo I used. This was slightly creepy. How did she know everything about me? This book knew more about my life than I did, for heaven's sake!

I opened Edward's, and his was just like mine. I did the same to everyone's own, individual books, reading everything written about them. I was beyond creeped out.

It must have taken Hazel quite some time to learn this much about us. What if she's always been watching over my shoulder, and I just didn't know it. She could have been stalking me and my family ever since I moved to Forks.

Eventually I put the books away and locked up the drawer again.

Now I have to play the waiting game.

It took her nearly three days to return, and she didn't get upset about me snooping in her office like I assumed she would. But then again, she didn't know I read the story of me and my family's lives locked away in her secret drawer.

When she got here, she ordered me into her office, and gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs across from the desk chair she sat in. I complied, and looked up at her expectantly as she sat on the edge of her desk in front of me.

"Okay, so now that I got some things taken care of, we can begin our mission." A brief grin donned her face before her expression turned serious again. "We won't be killing them for awhile. First we have to make a plan. Tonight we're going to drop by their house in a different reality, one where they don't exist. We have to do it this way so that they won't pick up our scents and we will be able to roam freely into the house without being noticed. This is so you will be able to get comfortable with the layout and know what the hell I'm talking about when tell you about a certain place in the house." She explained.

I nodded my head. "Let's go." I faked enthusiasm, but I really felt sick to my stomach.

"That a girl." That grin of hers was making another appearance at the corner of her lips. She pushed herself off the desk and ordered for me to stand up.

I did, and I felt the familiar tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach. Everything blurred around me, and then suddenly, we were back in her office. "Okay, champ. Let's head out." She walked through the office door and into the empty warehouse.

I followed her when she ran out into the night air that was just a minute ago day light. We ran for a long time, before she finally came to a stop at an eerie looking mansion. It was just…grey and dead. It wasn't nearly as warm and inviting as the mansion Esme had built back home.

She trotted to the front door, pushing through it and walking in. She didn't bother flipping on light switches, even though it was pitch black. It's not like we couldn't see, though.

She took the lead, wandering aimlessly through the abandoned home. I'm sure it looked much lovelier in the daytime, but right now – in the pitch black – it gave me an uneasy feeling.

We made our way out the back door eventually, and walked around the perimeter of the outside, memorizing every detail.

When we were finally done, we ran back to the warehouse. Once again the tingly feeling came back. The changing of dimensions didn't faze me now, I was used to it.

Hazel gestured for me to follow into her office and take a seat once more. When we were both situated, she cleared her throat loudly. I still didn't understand why she did that all the time. It was completely unnecessary, seeing on how she was a vampire.

"Now that you know the layout, we can get down to business." She started. "When we get there, I want you to charge through the back door when I give you the signal. I'm not sure what it will be yet, but I'll let ya know." She paused for a moment.

"That's it?" I asked, skeptical.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "No, now listen. I'm gonna go in there and make sure they're comfortable first. They won't have any idea that you're going to be there with me so you have to stay in the woods and be absolutely silent. Can't breathe, can't move a muscle, got it?"

I nodded and she went on. "Then when I do give the signal, you charge in, and we fight to the death. With the right training, I know you'll be an excellent fighter. You will have to make sure we're both covered with your shield when we go in, or Sadie will persuade us to stop what we're doing." She stood from her chair and began pacing the room.

"Tomorrow night, we can go to a different dimension and fight that version of them for practice. Right now, I want to start your training, okay?" she glanced up at me and I nodded again. "Damn, why are you so quiet?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry." I drawled. "But did you ever stop to think that maybe I just didn't want to talk to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She seemed stunned for a moment, but then quickly shook her head and completely ignored what I had just said. "You can leave now." She hissed.

I stood and stormed out of her office into the warehouse. I slumped down onto the floor with my back pressed against the wall as far away as possible from her door. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against them.

A few hours later, as the sun was about to rise, she strolled out of her office. As she neared the door that led to the outside, I spoke up. "Where are you going?"

She turned on her heal, and placed her hands on her hips. "Out. Now stay here. I have to check on a few things" with that, she sashayed out the door.

And then I sat, and waited again. It was only a few minutes after she had left when I heard deep breathing coming from somewhere in the forest behind the warehouse. There were no windows, only wooden walls, so I couldn't look to see what who or what it was.

The breathing got closer, and I could hear footsteps. The wind wasn't in favor of me, so I could smell nothing. And there was no heartbeat, so I knew it was something that was definitely _not_ human.

I was about to risk getting in trouble and just going to check what was when something burst through the warehouse door. There was a glare from the bright shining light that turned on at night right outside the door, so I couldn't see who it was at first.

But as the person who I could now clearly see was a male stepped forward, I almost screamed with joy when I recognized them.

"Emmett!"

**Whoo! Another twist in the plot! I almost made the person at the end be Edward, but couldn't think of anything that would make sense. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are better than Emmett saving you from an abandoned warehouse.**


	10. Thoughts

**A/N: Once again, the link with Hazel's picture is on my profile, if you want to check it out. Oh, and please ignore how the title makes no sense with this plot anymore. I want to keep it the same though, so there won't be any confusion. **

**It may make a little bit of sense, if you think about how Hazel went in and changed how the past went, killing off Edward and Bella's siblings instead of having Carlisle turning them. So that's the only reason I keep the same title.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all!**

**--IMPORTANT-- I got an idea for a new story. Leave a review about it if you want me to put the summary on here in my next update for this story. It's going to be AH, by the way. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow her characters for my story.**

**Chp. 10**

_**Thoughts**_

**EPOV**

When Esme was completely out of hearing range, Carlisle led us into the living room, saying we needed to talk. I sat on the loveseat with Alice, while Carlisle sat opposite of us, perched on the edge of the couch.

"Is this….is this the Alice you were talking about before, Edward?" he asked, studying Alice through narrowed eyes.

As I nodded, his eyes grew wide. "So…she is…my daughter, in the real world?" he whispered. When I nodded again, he wasted no time in jumping off the couch and pulling Alice to his chest in a tight embrace. She returned it, smiling wider than I thought possible.

He finally let her go, and he looked happier than I've seen him the entire time I've been in this dimension.

Alice bounced on the back of her heals. "I have pictures of the rest of them too." She said quietly, reaching for something in her back pocket. "On my phone." She held out the purple iPhone she bought nearly a year ago.

Carlisle's eyes gleamed with curiosity and he nodded eagerly. She smiled, walking over to him, messing with the touch screen on the phone on her way over.

I watched through both of their minds as she scrolled through her pictures, informing him who was who. I remember her running around excitedly the day she purchased the phone, taking pictures of everybody.

She stopped on a picture of Bella and I in an embrace, Renesmee pressed in between us while we kissed her on either side of her cheeks. The air I was breathing nearly choked me, and I quickly fought to get away from their thoughts.

When I failed in blocking the images from their minds, I jumped up from the loveseat and sprinted to my room. But it still didn't make it go away. It only reminded me of the situation I was in.

My wife was missing, and I was ripped away from the world my daughter was in.

Sure, Alice was here now, and that helped a little. Having somebody who was actually real, someone who missed our family like I did, that made it a bit easier. But it sure as hell didn't make me feel any less guilty. I was the reason Bella got kidnapped, and now we don't even know where she's at. If I hadn't gone to the meadow for no reason, Bella would be here right now. Here with me.

I heard a light tap on my door, effectively pulling me from my thoughts.

I ignored it, but Alice was still on the other side of the door, tapping repeatedly. I heard her sigh, her thoughts somewhere along the lines of _God, he really needs to stop with all this guilt and self-loathing bullshit._

"Thanks sis, that's really helping." I shouted in the direction of the door.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open. I looked over to see her standing in the door way, hands on her hips, glaring at me. "God, Edward! You are such a baby! I know you're depressed or whatever, but there's something the woman who sent me here said that I need to tell you." My neck snapped in her direction so I could look at her again, pleading with my eyes for her to go on.

"What did she say?"

She sat on the bed next to me, folding her legs so she was sitting Indian style and turned her whole body in my direction. "These are her exact words: _'I need you to go to him, promise him that Bella's alright, that she'll come back to him. That is, if she can hold up her end of the deal. Make sure he knows that it will be her fault if he's stuck there forever.'_

"She also said that Bella was already gone and would be back when she did as the lady asked." She explained, her eyes swimming with confusion. "I don't understand what she's talking about, Edward."

I sighed. "I don't either."

What would Bella need to do for Hazel that would fix all of this? I was relieved somewhat, knowing Bella was truly alive and would be coming back to me if she can do whatever Hazel asks of her.

"Where are we? And who was that woman?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"Her name is Hazel. Her power is to create dimensions, and she can send people there, too. Carlisle met her back in the late 1700s, and I guess she just came back to find him, but found us instead."

"Did she tell you why she sent you here?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't talked to her once. I saw her in the meadow one day, but only out of my peripheral vision. Carlisle came, and then she ran off."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Wait, so that means that, none of the people - aside from you and I - are real in this dimension?" I nodded and her eyes brightened. "That is so cool."

"Alice!" I scolded. "It is not _cool,_ it is completely insane! The people here are just like puppets, Alice! Hazel created them. She implanted all of their memories and thoughts and feelings up until she placed Bella and I here. It's vile and everything here is wrong!" I shouted the last sentence.

"I'm sorry." She drawled. "I know it's wrong. But you have to admit, it is a tad bit cool." She paused, and then her eyes darted to mine, widening slightly. "Do you think I exist here? Carlisle didn't change me, meaning that Jasper and I could be out there…somewhere." She trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care. You wouldn't be real even if you and Jasper did exist in this dimension."

"Yeah, I know that. It'd just be weird if I saw the version of myself that Hazel created."

I took a deep breath, trying to avoid any and all thoughts of Hazel. I would kill her. I wouldn't stop until I had pulled her apart limb from limb and burned the pieces. She would die for doing this.

**APOV**

Edward and I talked through the night and for most of the morning, finally coming out of his room around noon.

For the most part, I tried to have visions, but couldn't see a thing. Edward told me everything he knew about this dimension, and I made sure he knew we searched for him and Bella every single day back home.

I avoided anything having to do with Renesmee at all costs. Every time I did mention her, I saw a flash of pain sweep through his eyes, and then he barely spoke for the next few minutes. I hated seeing my brother so torn up over this, but I could sympathize. I've only been away from Jasper for a little over a day, and already I felt as though I was falling apart.

As we walked down the steps, Esme flew around the corner, almost bumping into me. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention." She held up a clipboard with designs for what I guessed was a new house up.

"You're fine. What are you working on?" I asked. I was honestly curious.

"Just a house, would you like to see?"

I nodded and for the next two hours we sat on the couch, sharing design and fashion tips. It felt great to be able to spend this much time with Esme, I never really did anymore. I was always busy with Jasper, or shopping, or school.

I made a mental note to spend a lot more time with her when I got back. It was nice, and I enjoyed her company.

She left to go visit Carlisle at the hospital, and I set off to find Edward. He was sitting at the piano when I spotted him, staring intently at the keys, but not touching them. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, sitting next to him on the piano bench.

He shook his head, his brow furrowing. "Every time I play, the music turns into something completely different than what I had set out to play. It turns dark, and gloomy. I tried playing Bella's lullaby, Esme's favorite, and a few other ones that I'm working on, but as my mind gets lost in the music, it just…changes."

I frowned at the instrument, and then gently set my fingers atop the keys. I turned my head so my eyes would meet his. "Would you like me to play for you?" I asked.

He nodded and my fingers took off, the notes pouring out in an upbeat, lively song. Unlike Rosalie and Edward, I wasn't all that great at piano, but I could play half way decent. When I played it never sounded horrible, but it was no masterpiece.

We sat, for who knows how long, with me playing the piano, and him correcting me if I made a mistake. Each time I played a wrong note, he simply placed my fingers back on the correct keys. This only happened twice, and only because I was so lost in thought that I wouldn't really pay attention to what my hands were doing.

"Please. Stop playing that." He choked out, and I listened, realizing I was playing Renesmee's lullaby.

He hadn't quite finished it yet, but I had heard him play the chorus of it several times. To be quite honest, I actually had no idea I was even playing it right now. I was so lost in thought, that I just let my fingers play as they wished.

I yanked my hands away, peering up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't realize-"

"I know." He interrupted.

"She misses you." I whispered after a long silence between us. I was tired of him avoiding talking about her.

He sighed, but it sounded more like a wince. "Can we please not talk about this?" he begged, closing his eyes tightly.

"She made Jasper and I lay in her bed when she slept at night. She told us that it made her feel like 'Mommy and Daddy' were there with her, rather than us. She said if she closed her eyes and pretended it was you and Bella, that it made her feel better. Made her feel safe….protected." I trailed off, remembering.

I heard him swallow rather loudly. "I said stop." He whispered.

"Why? You're bottling everything up. You avoid thinking of her at all costs and I'm tired of it!" I exclaimed. "How do you think she'd feel if she knew her own father didn't think about her once while he was away? Everyday, she thought about you. Everyday, she cried over you. She asked about you every. Single. Day. And you refuse to even let yourself think of her?"

"WHY?" he shouted, standing up from the bench, enraged. "I think of her every damn day, and it kills me! It kills me because I know she's crying for me, longing for me, wondering where the hell I am! It kills me because I can't be there for her, can't comfort her, I don't even know when or if I'll be back!" he paused, taking a deep breath.

Shaking his head, he spoke again, in an oddly calm voice. "But what kills me the most is that I promised her. Promised her that I'd never let anything happen to her, that I'd never hurt her. And then this happened."

I approached him cautiously, walking over until I was standing only a foot away from him. "You can't blame yourself." I whispered. "This is not your fault." All the anger in me had faded away.

"But it is." He countered. "I should have paid more attention, I should have been listening. I should have heard her coming."

"There's nothing you could have done, Edward." I said, looking right into his eyes. "It isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine. I should have seen it coming. I'm a pretty crappy psychic." I laughed sadly.

He shook his head. "No, it's-" but I placed a finger on his lips.

"How about we agree on this: it's not anybody's faults, and we're both dumbasses for thinking it was ours. Sound good?" I felt his lips twitch up into a smirk at my question, and I removed my finger.

He nodded, rolling his eyes and then abruptly pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

**Next chapter is going back to the real world in the form of Bella's POV. Took me forever to write this. Sat at my computer for nearly three hours. It just wasn't coming to me like it normally does. Anyways, hope you liked it, reviews are lovely.**


	11. Suspicious

**A/N: A bit short, but I think its fine the way it is. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I got this chapter out as quickly as I could for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chp. 11**

_**Suspicious**_

**BPOV**

"Emmett!" I cried, pushing myself off of the floor and into his arms.

"Bella." He breathed, crushing me to his chest with nearly all his strength, lifting me off the ground. To be quite honest, it kind of hurt a little, but I could care less right now.

I pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I found a random trail in the meadow you and Edward used to go to, and I followed it here. I heard the lady when I came, so I waited until she left. Where's Edward and Alice at?" he finally asked.

"Oh, Edward's just-"I paused, looking up at him wide-eyed. "Wait…Alice is missing too?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. Yesterday morning she said she would be right back, but never came home. I don't know what exactly went down, but I know it was in that damn meadow. That's where I found your trail, and decided to follow it while Jasper tried searching for Alice's scent."

I groaned. "Oh God, Hazel has her." I whispered.

"Hazel?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "She's the vampire that sent Edward and I to a different dimension." I shook my head, remembering. "It was horrible, Emmett. Everything was so different. You, Rose, Jazz, Alice, were all dead. Edward and I were never together, I was dating Jacob. It was so messed up." I whispered.

His brow furrowed, and he looked confused. "Different dimension?" he asked and I nodded.

"She creates dimensions and can send people there. She wants me to do some killing mission with her and says that if I do, she will put Edward and I back in the correct dimension, and she will leave us alone. And if I don't, Edward will be stuck in the wrong dimension forever, and now so will Alice, apparently." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Where did she go?" he asked, looking around the empty warehouse.

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Do you know how long she will be gone?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Last time it took her three days to come back." I said in a monotonous voice.

He tugged on my hand. "Then let's go." he suggested, and my brow furrowed, so he elaborated. "Come back to the house for a few hours, let everyone know what's happening. We can make a plan, and then we can settle this once and for all."

"No." I whispered. "I can't. She'll get angry. And she told me to stay here."

"Why are you so scared of her, Bella? If we're all together, then she can't hurt you." He scoffed.

"She said she'd send Renesmee to a hell dimension if I tried to escape." I felt my eyes water, but I knew the tears would never spill over. "I can't risk it. If she comes back, and I'm not here." I shook my head.

He pulled my hand again. "We won't let that happen. Now, come on. If we get going, you can get back before she does." I reluctantly let him pull me out the door of the warehouse. "Your going to have make more of an effort to come with me than that, Bella." He sighed.

I took a deep breath and bobbed my head up and down, and we took off. We ran all the way home without stopping once, and it took us nearly half an hour. When we finally approached the house, Emmett halted, but I kept going.

On the way here, all I could think of was my baby girl. I had to see her.

I flew into the house, leaving the door ajar and sprinted into the living room. I spotted her on the couch and flung myself in that direction, scooping her into my arms and hugging her to me as tight as I could without crushing her body. I planted several small pecks all over her face.

After a moment, she realized it was me and flung her arms around my neck, holding on with all of her strength. I noticed when we had attracted an audience, but no one dared to interrupt this moment. They were smart.

After I kissed every single inch of her tiny face, I placed my lips right at her ear. "I love you, so much. I'm so sorry I haven't been here." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly.

"Where did you go?" she whispered, pulling back to look into my eyes, but kept her arms around my neck.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

She nodded, and then looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed the huge lump that rose in my throat. "He's still gone. He'll come back in a little while though." I choked the words out, trying to push all thoughts of him out of my head. It hurt too much.

"Why did you guys leave me?" she whispered, moisture starting to build in her eyes.

I shook my head quickly. "Shh, no baby." I wiped the lone tear that rolled down her cheek away. "Please don't cry." I pleaded. "It wasn't like that."

"But you didn't even say goodbye." She buried her face into my neck and I stroked her curls soothingly.

"We couldn't. We didn't know what was happening." I turned to face my family. "I think I should tell you all what happened." I whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And then Emmett found me." I finished.

We had all sat down in the living room while telling my story. Renesmee was lying in my lap, her head on my chest and absentmindedly playing with a lock of my hair.

Carlisle halted his pacing around the room and looked at me. "We need to make a plan. I can get in contact with Sadie and Ava, try to learn as much as I can about her powers." He offered and I nodded.

Jasper turned to me from his spot on the couch on the side of me. "What do you think we should do, Bella?" he asked.

"Well, here's what I was thinking…"

**EPOV**

"Do you smell that?" I asked, lifting my head from the buck I was drinking and felt my lips tug up to grin wickedly at Alice.

"Mountain lion." We said in union.

We both shot in that direction at the same moment, running eagerly towards our prey. I got there before she did, and quickly jumped the larger one. We drained both the male and female in only seconds.

"Yum." She hummed as she straightened up from her hunting crouch.

I laughed, hunting with Alice was always fun. I had missed spending time with my sister. But between being a newly wed, new father, having the Volturi attack, and then being sent to a different dimension, there hadn't been a whole lot of time to be together.

"I miss this." I said.

"Hmm?" she asked as we started walking.

I sighed. "I miss just hanging out with you. Everything within the past year has just been crazy. We haven't spent barely any time together."

She nodded in agreement. "You're right. You know, this may be good for us. Being stuck here together. Although you'll probably be sick of me by the time we get out of here." She teased.

"Yeah, probably." I jokingly agreed.

She smacked my arm lightly and stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh yes, that wasn't childish at all, Alice." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me, but said nothing more.

I reached out and took her hand, lacing our fingers together. It was nothing romantic, it was just the way we always were with each other.

"So what do you think Bella's big mission is?" she asked, staring straight ahead at the forest as we walked.

I shrugged. "Who knows? I just hope Hazel doesn't force Bella into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"Me too." She sighed.

Suddenly she stopped, pulling me to a stop as well. Her eyes glazed over slightly, and I peered into her thoughts, trying to get a glimpse of the vision she was having.

It was of Bella, and our family…together. They were sitting in the living room, except for Carlise who was standing, but we couldn't hear what was being said. Renesmee was lying in Bella's lap. Jasper had his arm around Bella's shoulder and they were both grinning like idiots.

The vision ended abruptly, and Alice turned to look at me. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know."

In her eyes and thoughts I could tell she felt hurt when seeing this. "They looked so…happy." She whispered. "You don't think that….they've moved on….do you?"

"You're being absurd, Alice." I lied, that's exactly what it looked like from her vision, but I refused to believe it. "They wouldn't do that." I stated quietly.

She shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just figured they'd look a little less overjoyed when we weren't around." She muttered.

"Bella wouldn't just move on, and neither would Jasper. Never doubt that." I slung my arm around her shoulder as I began walking again.

No, they did _not_ move on. They couldn't have.

**Why was everybody so happy in Alice's vision? Find out next chapter! Reviews are wonderfulicious.**


	12. Painful Memories

**A/N: I have a surprising something planned for somewhere in these next few chapters. I am undecided on whether Hazel should live or die at the end of this. So, if you could give me your opinion that would be fantastic.**

**I am still so thankful for the reviews I've been getting, you all are so wonderful!**

**Okay, I will let you get on to this chapter. It may be a wee bit short, but I thought the ending was pretty good, a slight cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Twilight.**

**Chp. 12**

_**Painful Memories**_

**BPOV**

"That's brilliant, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed, slinging his arm across my shoulder when I was done speaking.

I smiled up at the whole family, only to see their expressions mirrored my own. "So, you think it will work?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded slowly. "I don't see why it wouldn't." he paused. "But you're going to have to be very careful around her now, Bella. You will have to keep up the same attitude you had before she left, and you have to make damn sure Emmett's scent is completely gone whenever you get back."

I nodded. "I can do it."

A small smile tugged at his lips. He squeezed my shoulders once before kissing my cheek and standing up. "Carlisle, Esme, you should probably leave now." He informed them.

Esme nodded, and stood, but ran over to me and gave me a hug before leaving. "I'm so happy you're okay, dear." She whispered, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

I returned the hug, and then got up to give Carlisle one. Renesmee was fast asleep, her legs wrapped around my waist, and her cheek resting on my shoulder. "Good luck." I called out as Carlisle and Esme walked out the door.

When we could no longer hear them, I woke Renesmee. "What?" she mumbled sleepily when I shook her shoulder.

"Honey, I have to leave now." I whispered, rubbing soothing circles along her back.

Her head shot up and her eyes met mine with worry. "No!" she exclaimed, tightening her hold around my neck. "You can't leave me, not again."

"I'll only be gone for a little while." I said. "I have to do this to help Daddy and Alice."

She thought about it for a moment, and silence had filled the entire room. "You'll come back?" she whispered hopefully after a few minutes.

I nodded. "I'll be back before you know it." I took a deep breath, and squeezed her tiny body tightly to my own. Placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Momma." I set her on her feet, and tucked a loose curl back behind her ear. "Be safe, okay?" she said.

I smiled. "I will be. The same goes for you." I turned to the rest of my family then, but rested my gaze on my brother. "Thank you, Emmett."

He nodded. "Anytime, little sis." He crossed the room and pulled me into a tight hug. "You're gunna do great." He whispered encouragingly into my ear.

After the rest of the family was done with their goodbyes, I took off for the warehouse again. This time, I kept a cell phone hidden in my pocket. I made sure it was on silence, so Hazel wouldn't hear it.

When I got there, I immediately lingered in the doorway. I tried to get my scent to cover up Emmett's, and prayed that Hazel wouldn't be smart enough to notice that I had went outside.

Once I had touched my hands on every single inch of the door, doorway, and floor next to it, I was impressed at how well Emmett's scent had faded. I walked smugly back to the corner that I had been in before I was rescued, and slumped against the wall again.

I pulled out my cell phone, and sent a text to Jasper. He and I were the main operators of this plan, seeing on how it was our mates that were gone.

_Emmett's scent is hidden, and Hazel is still gone. Have Carlisle and Esme found the others yet?_

Less than a minute later, I had received a text back.

_Great job, Bella. Unfortunately, no. They're still looking though. They've only been at it for a little over two hours, calm down._

My fingers danced across the keys, forming a reply in less than a second. I sent it, and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

_Keep me posted._

Nearly a full twenty-four hours later, and Hazel had yet to return. And I had still yet to receive any news from Jasper.

Closing my eyes, I let myself think of Edward. Since I was alone, I could allow myself to do it. It had been well over a week since I had seen him, and that thought alone almost broke my heart. Every thought concerning him had been pushed away, and it was getting harder and harder with each passing second.

The first sob ripped through my chest painfully, and so did every single one after that. Once I started thinking about him, I couldn't stop. His face, his smile, his laugh, the way he always knew exactly what to say. I missed every single thing about him, even his stubbornness.

He was probably worried sick about me. He probably missed our daughter, who I got to see and hold in my arms today.

It wasn't fair.

Why did he have to suffer if this was about me?

What did he ever do?

All I did was cause him trouble. Everything I ever did had him constantly worrying or in danger.

But what I've caused the most of through the years we've known each other is not constant worry, or danger.

It was his pain.

Physical pain, because I was his singer. Emotional pain, when he had to leave me, because I was human. More emotional pain when I jumped off that damn cliff and he thought I was dead. Heartache, when I fell in love with Jacob. And then more emotional pain when I was pregnant, and when I had Renesmee.

And when we finally thought we were free from the pain, worry, and danger, this had to happen.

I just hoped he was doing okay, and that Alice was there with him right now.

After nearly an hour of sobbing, I tried to break my mind free from thoughts of him, and tried to control the sobs that had completely taken over my entire body. I couldn't handle thinking about him any longer.

When I was finally calm, I checked my phone, and sure enough, there was a text message from Jasper waiting for me.

_They've found them. They're in on the plan. Everything's running smoothly. Don't worry, we'll get her._

I smiled triumphantly while I replied. I was ecstatic that my plan was actually working.

_Excellent. I think this plan is really going to work._

I thought back to when I had suggested it earlier this evening.

**FLASHBACK***

_Jasper turned to me from his spot on the couch on the side of me. "What do you think we should do, Bella?" he asked._

"_Well, here's what I was thinking." I began. "I should go back to the warehouse, and act like everything's completely normal. Somebody will need to go find her sisters, and get any information they can on her power. She has to have a weakness."_

"_What about my scent, Bella?" Emmett cut in._

_I pursed my lip and thought. "She could always try to cover it up." Rosalie suggested. "Just touch everything he was near until his scent is completely faded. Cover his scent with your own."_

"_Good idea." Jasper said. "Bella, go on with your plan."_

_I nodded. "Yes, my plan. Alright, whenever we find her weakness, we have to use it against her. But it has to be when she'll least expect it. We can then force her to bring Edward and Alice back to the correct dimension."_

"_Esme and I can go find Sadie and Ava." Carlisle offered._

"_That would be best, seeing on how you've met them before, Carlisle." Jasper approved._

_Emmett shot up from his place on the couch and began pacing the room. "Bella, you're going to need a phone or something for us to keep in touch."_

"_I can use a cell phone. There's only a million lying around here." I said, but then thought of something. "I have another idea."_

_All the heads in the room snapped in my direction, with the exception of my daughter who was fast asleep in my arms._

"_We need to get Sadie and Ava in on the plan." I said nervously, unsure if that was a good idea or not._

"_That's brilliant, Bella!"_

**END FLASHBACK***

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts by someone crashing through the warehouse door. Hazel stormed in and marched all the way over to me, stopping at my feet.

"What the hell did you do while I was gone?" she shrieked.

I shook my head frantically, trying my best to mask my face into an innocent expression. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. I followed the trail back to your house. I know you went there!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I-I" I stuttered, unsure of what I was supposed to say.

She took a deep breath. "Do you know what this means?" she asked quietly. I shook my head. "Now we have to relocate." Her eyes met mine and I cringed away from the fire in them. She was beyond pissed, that much I could tell.

Out of nowhere, she chuckled darkly, averting her gaze from mine. "You really thought you could pull something behind my back? That's just too cute." She began pacing the room slowly. "But I'm not going to get upset with you, because I still need your help. Just do as I ask, and everything will return to normal."

"Tell me why." I demanded.

Her pacing of the room halted, and she looked over at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"Tell me why you want them dead so badly." I clarified.

She sighed, and began her pacing once more. "Haven't I told you this before? They called me weak. They told me I cared too much for human life, because I kill the bad guys only. But they're wrong. I will show them who is weak when I reduce them both to a pile of ashes." A wicked grin donned her lips, and I suppressed a shudder.

"I'm doing what is right, Bella. They're monsters. And monsters deserve to die."

I stood from my place on the floor and shook my head, walking slowly towards her. "But you're wrong. Nobody deserves to die. They can change…and so can you. You could drink from animals, as my family does."

I was now inches from her, and she turned her head so our gazes were locked. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Just as I was about to reply, she straightened up, grabbing a hold of my wrist. "It's time to go now."

**Oh man, I am so excited for what I have planned! Reviews make me happier than when I see a shirtless Edward or Jacob. And that's saying something.**


	13. Figure it Out

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hate it when I can't update within two days. **

**This chapter will probably a tad confusing to some, seeing on how you only have a faint idea of what's happening in the real dimension.**

**Yes, there will be **_**another **_**twist! So don't think the story is ending, because I'm pretty sure I have enough tricks up my sleeve to keep it going for several more chapters.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, you are all so wonderful!**

**Now, I will stop chattering and let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chp. 13**

_**Figure it Out**_

**EPOV**

We still weren't completely positive on how it was happening, but we working on it.

Alice hadn't been able to see anything when she first got here. Nothing, nothing at all. But now, she keeps getting flashes.

They were shocking, to say the least.

The second one she received was much like the first one. Just a random flash with no sound and only a few seconds long.

Except this one was even more painful to watch.

It was of Bella, my Bella. On the cold, hard ground, sobbing. I had no idea as to what caused this much emotion from her, but I could guess.

I felt my heart break as I watched my wife fall apart through my sister's vision.

She was in a warehouse of some kind, but there was no evidence as to where this warehouse was located.

The third and most recent flash, was completely terrifying, to say the least. A woman, who Alice later told me was the Hazel – I had still yet to see her with my own two eyes – was pinning Bella down on the floor.

In the vision Bella didn't look at all worried about it, which only heightened my fears.

Hazel was straddling my wife, pinning both of her wrists on either side of her face. In the beginning of the flash, Hazel had crashed into Bella's side, sending them flying onto the floor where they held the position I had just described.

I was unsure what to make of the entire thing. Sure, it was terrifying, but Bella didn't look scared at all. Quite frankly, she looked a little….proud? Maybe even a little righteous.

The whole thing just made no sense.

Alice and I had asked Carlisle about her visions, but in this dimension he was completely unfamiliar with Alice's visions, so therefore, he was of no help to us.

We had officially given up.

On everything.

Alice and I did nothing all day, and all night.

We sat. Just sat.

No longer did we even speak to each other anymore.

Ever since the flashes started coming, they've been the only thing connecting us to the real world. They were what we lived on now. The only reason we kept existing was for that tiny hope we still had inside of us that we would be rescued from here.

I hadn't seen Bella in over two weeks, and the same went for Alice with Jasper. We missed our other halves.

We coped by being there for each other. On the days where Alice would break out sobbing, I would hold her until she was okay again. I had yet to have a breakdown, but I knew one was fast approaching if we didn't get out of here.

Esme and Carlisle left us alone, and we just sat in my third story bedroom all day. We never had to worry about eating, using the bathroom, or even showering, because it was all unnecessary due to the fact that we were vampires.

I knew from her thoughts that she wanted to sleep, and I shared that same desire. I just wanted to get away from it all. But of course, that would never happen for either of us.

Right now we were both lying in my bed atop the covers, staring at the ceiling.

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, and looked over to see Alice still staring straight up. "Hey, Edward." She whispered.

I inclined my head towards her to let her know she had my attention, and she went on. "I think I'm getting another-" she stopped midsentence, and I furrowed my brow.

I glanced up at her face to see her eyes glazed over, and I quickly jumped into her mind.

The first thing I saw was a fire, the flames wildly flaring in every direction. It was in a warehouse much like the one we had seen in the vision of Bella sobbing. Someone was facing the flames, their back to us.

It was nobody that I had ever seen before, at least I don't think I had. I couldn't tell, the flash was very unclear.

Suddenly the flash ended, and immediately a new one started.

Several new ones to be exact.

They were all very random, insignificant things.

One was of Carlisle and Esme running through a forest, another of Emmett pacing our living room. The rest were all like that. Something completely random and made absolutely no sense at all.

They kept coming, one after another. Some started blurring together, making each one harder and harder to make out. It was all very overwhelming, and I started to feel dizzy, if that were even possible.

After a little under twenty of the random flashes, everything stopped.

I blinked rapidly, sitting up on the bed and gaping at my wide-eyed sister. We both stared at one another for a long while, until I finally broke the silence. "What…was…that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She shrugged and spoke slowly. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Do you know what it meant?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't even think I caught all of it!"

I thought for a moment. Maybe this all meant something. Maybe it was something Alice and I were supposed to figure out.

I voiced my thoughts. "I think it means something." I started. "I think we're supposed to figure it out, Alice. Maybe it will help us."

Her head bobbed up and down in a slow nod. "The first one was of Emmett opening a door. The second was of Bella and Emmett running through a forest. What was the third one? I lingered too long on the second one and didn't catch it."

To be quite honest, there were many I hadn't caught, but fortunately I did remember this one. "Bella ran into our house." I stated. "Then, the fourth was the one of Emmett pacing the living room."

"The fifth was of Carlisle and Esme running through the forest, and then next was one of Bella running through the forest all by herself. The seventh was of her at that warehouse again, rubbing her hands all around the doorway." She paused, wrinkling her nose a bit. "This makes no sense. Why would Bella do that?" she asked.

"Who knows, but we have to continue with this."

She sighed. "The next one was the same one of Bella sobbing." Her voice lowered as she said this and she glanced up at me apologetically.

"And I missed the next three, I accidently got caught up with the eighth one." I admitted sadly.

"Bella texting, then Jasper texting, then Carlisle and Esme at a door, knocking." She said quickly.

I nodded. "And then the twelfth was of Hazel holding Bella by the wrist, dragging her out of a door to run somewhere. Next was the strange one I got the other day, the one where she was holding her down." She explained.

"And after that was confusing. Rosalie was running through the forest with Renesmee on her back with Jacob behind them. And then two women running with Carlisle and Esme." I said.

"And I don't remember the sixteenth…" she trailed off.

"Jasper and Emmett bursting through a door, followed closely by the two women we saw earlier, and then Carlisle and Esme behind them." I paused. "Were there anymore?" I asked.

"The fire." she whispered, and then her voice grew louder. "What does all of this mean, Edward?"

If you pieced them all together, it's almost like they told a story. But without the words, I had no idea what was going on or why.

"Emmett found Bella, and Bella went to our house. Emmett paced the room and then Carlisle and Esme left to go…somewhere…" I trailed off.

"And then Bella was placing her hands all over the doorway where Emmett came in to…" she paused for a moment.

"Cover up his scent." We said in unison.

"But what does Bella sobbing have to do with this?" I wondered out loud. "That was the next one."

Alice shrugged. "But her texting, and then Jasper texting was next." Realization dawned on her face. "They must have been texting each other. Bella must've tried to keep her visit to our house from Hazel and that's why covering up Emmett's scent was necessary."

"But Hazel found out, and that's why she must have dragged Bella out of the warehouse and then maybe she tried to fight her?" I asked, unsure. "That would explain the position they were in earlier." I explained.

"But why are Carlisle and Esme running to knock on the two ladies' door?"

It all came to me then. "The sisters!" I exclaimed, standing up. Alice raised her eyebrows at me, but I kept talking to myself. "They must've made a plan, but Hazel figured it out and the whole thing backfired. Then, that's why Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and the sisters barged into the warehouse." I paused for a minute. "To save Bella."

"Whose sisters?" she asked.

"Hazel's. Hazel's sisters must have come to help Esme and Carlisle. From what Carlisle had told me, they didn't care for Hazel that much." I turned towards her then, a smile bright on my lips.

"What about the fire, Edward? Who was killed?"

My heart sunk at her words. I hadn't thought about that before. But there was clearly a purple tower of smoke coming from the flames.

Yes, someone had been ripped apart and thrown in the fire.

Who it was, however, I had no idea.

And that right there was enough to completely pull me back down into the hopelessness I had been feeling no less than ten minutes ago.

**Hmmmm, who is it? I bet you will never guess! **


	14. Help

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for how long this took! I have been pretty busy, and when I finally sat down to write, I get freaking writer's block! Sorry these past few chapters have been short, but I just write what comes to me.**

**Anyways, I'm throwin a Jasper POV your way, just for the fun of it at the end here.**

**Thank you, to all of my reviewers! You are all so lovely!**

**And finally, don't complain, I know this chapter won't explain everything, but I'm getting there.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Chp. 14**

_**Help**_

**BPOV**

When we were settled in our new location, Hazel stormed to one side of the warehouse, pacing the empty space.

This warehouse was slightly different from the other one. The wood used to build it was a different color and the roof was made out of a weird plastic-like material.

After a few minutes of Hazel pacing and me just standing by the door, she stopped. "How much did you tell them?" she asked, turning towards me.

I gulped. "Umm…" I paused.

Hazel flew across the room, grabbing my wrists tightly. "What did you tell them?" her voice was low, threatening.

"Everything." I whispered after a long moment of silence, shutting my eyes.

And then I was airborne. When I opened my eyes, I had realized that she had thrown me across the room. Instead of landing on my feet, I just let myself fall to the ground. I landed with a thud, but just stayed in that position.

A few minutes passed, and Hazel was still just silently glaring at me from the other side of the warehouse. I heard a faint sigh coming from her, and then she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

It rang only once, and then somebody answered.

"Yes, dear?" a male's voice asked.

"I need you to babysit for me."

The male sighed, and then asked why.

"Because she told them everything. I have to go see how much they know, make sure they aren't going to try anything." She replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

She gave him the address of where we were at, and then flipped her phone shut and paced the room some more. And then she finally spoke, much calmer. "I still need your help." She muttered.

I lifted just my head off of the ground to look at her. "Who was that?"

"I still need your help killing Sadie and Ava." She answered, completely ignoring the question I had just asked her.

I stood up, shaking my head. "No. I can't." I whispered.

She growled, glaring at me. "You will do as I say, or I will kill you." She threatened.

"So do it." She looked at me confused, so I kept going. "Kill me. Have somebody else do your will, I'm done."

A hiss escaped her lips, and all of a sudden, something crashed into my side. She pinned my wrists on either side of my head, and straddled my midsection. "This is what you want?" she shouted. "To die? To give up everything?"

I just nodded my head, a slight smirk on my face. I knew she wouldn't do it, she had the perfect leverage over me. She needed me.

Just as she pressed my wrists into the ground harder – almost making it hurt – someone walked through the door. She hopped off of me quickly, and ran over into the arms of who I assumed was the male she had just talked to on the phone.

He was tall, and slightly muscular. His hair was a dirty blond color, and he looked like one of those pretty boys that only cared about themselves. His eyes were a deep crimson with little flecks of black swirling in them.

All together he was a very handsome man, but he still had nothing on Edward. I let myself dwell on that for a moment.

When I looked up at the two of them again, they had their tongues shoved down each other's throats. Fake gagging, I stood up and brushed myself off, walking back to the corner and slumping against the wall like I did at the other warehouse.

They finally broke apart after a few excruciatingly long minutes. "So there's your little helper?" the man asked, jutting his chin in my direction.

Hazel sighed, shaking her head. "Unfortunately. She's really, very rude. I would advise not to talk to her while you're here." She told him.

"You need to go, hon." He ordered. "I really don't have the time to be here right now, I have things I need to do." He pecked her cheek quickly and pushed her away from him gently.

He slapped her butt on her way out the door and she giggled. I just shook my head in disgust.

When she was finally gone, he strolled over to my side of the warehouse, taking a seat a few feet away from me. "You're Bella?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Name's Ryan." Was all he said.

I rolled my eyes. "And just who are you supposed to be? Hazel's mate?" I asked.

"Yes." He murmured, raising an eyebrow at me.

I scoffed. "Gross."

"Why? You have a mate, don't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, but we don't shove our tongues down each other's throats in public. That was disgusting and I could have lived forever not seeing it." I grumbled.

He shook his head, muttering something under his breath. It sounded like 'prude.'

After about twenty minutes of silence, he spoke again. "You should help her, you know."

"Why's that?"

"She's fucking serious. I know she's holding something over your head, and I know she'll do whatever it takes for those women to die." He paused. "If it's something important to you, don't risk it."

I was silent for a long time, mulling over what he had just told me. I already screwed up any chances of helping her by going to my family and having them let the sisters in on the plan. I just needed to wait until my family came to help. They would do something, right?

"Why are you here?" he asked. "What does she have on you?"

"My husband…and sister. She put them in an alternate dimension." I breathed. "She also threatened to send my daughter to hell."

I don't know why I was even talking to him. He was obviously helping the bad guy, but I still felt the need to tell him everything.

"Hold up!" He exclaimed. "Daughter?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Long story."

"I've got time, obviously." He chuckled.

Again, I told him. And I have no idea why. I knew I shouldn't tell him anything. I knew he wasn't trustworthy. I guess I just craved having someone to interact with. Hazel was the only person I was around nowadays, and she wasn't very chatty unless she was yelling at me or explaining a plan of some sort.

"She was conceived when I was still human. She's half human, half vampire. Really, it was-" he cut me off. "Whoa! You did it with a vampire when you were human?" he shouted rather loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you tell the whole world?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "But that's just fucking weird." He paused, and then smirked. "And a little bad ass. So how'd he not kill you?"

I shrugged. "He's strong."

"Hmm." He hummed.

Silence overtook the room. It was comfortable though, not awkward in the least bit. I'm surprised, but I actually kind of like this guy. Not that it mattered though. In the end he would be on his mate's side, and that right there made me hate him.

"I need to hunt." He announced out of nowhere.

I gestured towards the door. "Be my guest."

He got up gracefully from his place on the floor and glided towards the door. As soon as he walked out, he walked right back in and gave me a meaningful look. "Don't try anything cute while I'm gone. I'll only be a few minutes." He said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, shooing him away with my hand.

I listened as he walked down the alleyway, and out of hearing distance. As soon as I could no longer hear his footsteps, I pulled out my phone and texted Jasper.

**JPOV**

As I paced my bedroom, I began to grow worried. I had texted Bella three times, yet she never replied to any of them.

All of the possibilities as to why she wouldn't be answering were running through my head, and I was about ready to just run down there to that abandoned warehouse to check on her. Just as I considered that possibility, I heard it.

My phone buzzed on the bed on the other side of the room. I flew towards it, fumbling around with the small device, trying opening the text from Bella.

It read;

_Hazel knows. New location. Help, please?_

I punched on the keys and sent the message;

_We're coming and we're going to end this. Keep Hazel busy, we'll be there as soon as we can._

As soon as I slipped the phone in my pocket, I raced down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room, getting acquainted with the two new vampires. Rosalie had a firm hold on Renesmee, sitting farthest away from the newcomers in a chair on the far side of the room.

"They've changed location." I stated calmly as I walked in, interrupting whatever they were talking about before. "We need to go now." I told him.

Carlisle stood from his sitting position on the couch and walked over to me. "Is Bella in any danger?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"What do you suggest that we do, son?" he asked.

**New character introduced! I can't find a face to fit Ryan's description, except for Ryan Phillippe how he was in Cruel Intentions, but I couldn't find any good pictures of him. Hehe, I copied the name, though. **

**Sadie and Ava's pictures will probably be on my profile, so go check them out!**


	15. Visitors

**A/N: Okay, I tried to make this longer, and I tried to get it out as quickly as possible. Sadly, I think this story is coming to a close. Sorry guys, but there is just nothing left for me to go on after about one or two more chapters. We'll see, if my mind comes up with something, than I'll keep going.**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephenie Meyer, so obviously, I do not own Twilight. I just borrow her characters.**

**Chp. 15**

_**Visitors**_

**JPOV**

"_What do you suggest that we do, son?" he asked._

I thought for a moment, coming up with a very basic plan within a few seconds. "Well," I started, "We now know her weakness, so we can use that to our advantage. I think we should just go up there and force her to bring them back. Once we do that, we kill her."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, but there was a tiny flaw in my plan that happened to be sitting in Rosalie's lap at this very moment.

"Renesmee cannot come, it's out of question." I stated. "And she can't stay here, it's not safe. If Hazel somehow gets by us, there's a heavy chance that she will come here." I paused, looking at my sister. "Rose, take her somewhere. Anywhere really, just not here."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could.

"And Jacob, I want you to follow them. Try to cover their scents with your own. She'll be less likely to follow if she can only smell you." I ordered.

"Now?" he asked, standing.

I nodded, and they both flew out the door. I rested my gaze on the people who were still here, and asked the question that had been on my mind since Hazel's sisters had arrived here. "Why does she want you two dead so badly?" I asked curiously, then rephrased. "Well, more dead than you are right now."

The one with wavy, dirty blonde hair spoke up, her voice was very deep, but still sounded good. She was the one named Sadie, and was the leader of the coven. "Oh, back about a year ago we killed her 'best friend'" she made quotation marks in the air when she said _best friend._

I raised an eyebrow, so she kept going. "He was only using her for her powers, he wanted power, not her. He was vile," she spat.

"I see." I muttered. That really did make more sense. Bella told us that Hazel had said her sisters thought she was weak, and she wanted to prove a point. She probably made up everything she said to get Bella to go along with her plan.

But why wouldn't she tell Bella the truth? Why would Hazel lie to Bella? The truth would more likely get Bella to help her out than the lie she told.

I was confused, but just pushed all of those thoughts away, for we needed to go help Bella. "Are we ready?" I asked the room, and everyone stood.

We ran with Emmett and I in the lead, followed by Carlisle and Esme, and Sadie and Ava in the very back.

When we got to the warehouse, we didn't go inside, but rather just kept following Bella's trail. After about twenty more minutes of running, we came across another warehouse, much like the one Hazel started out at.

Without thinking, Emmett and I barged through the door, along with the others. We caught sight of Bella slumped against the wall, talking to another vampire, but he was male.

He stood and fell into a hunting crouch, but Bella remained sitting against the wall, her eyes wide.

"Who the hell are you people?" the man shouted, standing in front of Bella, blocking her.

Emmett and I said nothing, just stalked forward, crouched in a defensive position. Realization dawned on his face, and he spoke quickly, rushing through his words. "You need to get the fuck out of here! Hazel will flip her lid, and trust me. You do not want that," he warned.

We both took a step forward at the same time, and he took a small step back, standing straight. "I won't let you take her," he said, gesturing to Bella. "But, I am warning you. You will regret it if you make Hazel mad."

When we took another step, he growled, grabbing Bella's arm roughly. He pulled her into a standing position and yanked her behind him, pushing them both a step back until she was completely pressed against the wall.

He dropped into a crouch again, and Emmett and I advanced towards him. We were still about twenty feet away when he charged at us. He rammed into Emmett's side, making him stumble slightly. A loud rumbled echoed deafeningly throughout the large warehouse.

I flew towards him, pinning his arms behind him, yelling for Emmett's help. And then the male vampire elbowed me in the stomach as hard as he could, and I dropped his arms.

This guy was strong.

But he was no match for Emmett.

Emmett yanked him away from me effortlessly and threw him onto the cement floor. I jumped over to help him.

He held the man down, while I ripped apart the pieces. Carlisle had already lit a fire, and was now standing by Bella with Esme, all three looking upon the man with sadness. They were softies.

Emmett and I deposited the every last piece into the fire, and then raced back over to our family. The sisters were standing by the fire, watching the pieces burn, while Carlisle, Esme, and Bella stood in the corner.

Bella ran into Emmett's arms first, and then mine. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear, much too low for anyone other than myself to hear. I nodded, and then pulled away, smiling sadly at her.

We all turned, watching the fire. The flames licked greedily at the chunks of the male vampire we had just torn apart. A thick, purple tower of smoke rose from the fire, trailing all the way up to the ceiling and then fanning out across it.

It actually looked pretty.

And then out of nowhere, somebody crashed through the door. I didn't even have to look to know it was Hazel standing there.

When I looked, sure enough, it was her. She stood, gaping at the fire. She finally turned her head after a few moments and looked at Bella with such rage and revulsion, that I nearly cringed at the sight of it.

And it was then that I saw the wicked glint in her eyes, but before I could open my mouth to warn the others, I felt sick to my stomach. I had to close my eyes, as everything around me began twirling and meshing together. I felt as though I would pass out for the first time in over a century.

I then noticed I was lying down somewhere, and light was shining through my closed eyelids.

I heard a groan from somewhere around me, and I my eyes opened. The world around me was still, no longer spinning and confusing. I breathed a sigh of relief.

But that's when I noticed my surroundings, and the vast changes of it.

I was in an open clearing, rather than an abandoned warehouse.

The sun was shining overhead, and it was no longer nightfall.

And when I looked more closely, I realized that I was in Edward and Bella's meadow.

What the hell happened?

**EPOV**

I heard a sigh emit from Alice, who was currently sitting right next to me on the couch. She was reading, or trying at least. I knew this because I was listening to her thoughts, reading the book along with her.

But she kept thinking of our family, and the correct dimension, making it very hard to continue reading.

It was actually starting to get rather annoying, seeing on how I was enjoying this book.

Rolling my eyes, I snatched it from her. I got about three more pages read before she spoke. "Do you want to do something?" she asked, turning to look at me.

I lowered my book and my eyes met hers. I raised my eyebrows. "What do you suggest?"

She let her head fall back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Ugh," she grunted, "I don't know. But something! We need to do something, or I'm going to go crazy," she muttered, "again."

I just ignored her, continuing my reading at the point where I had just stopped.

I only had a few more moments of silence, before she exclaimed, "I'm so bored!"

"Go shopping." I suggested. That usually was something she enjoyed doing.

"I already went yesterday with Esme." She whined. "And now she's already gone."

I shook my head. "Than you should have gone with her today. You were the one that wanted to stay here and hang out with me, even though I told you I was boring." I grumbled.

She pushed herself up off the couch and yanked the book from my hands, much like I had done to her a few minutes earlier. She threw the poor book across the room, and it landed with a low _thump _on the coffee table.

Picking up my hand and clasping it in hers, she pulled me up off the couch and into the foyer. She plopped down onto the bench in front of my grand piano and then yanked my arm, sending me flying onto the seat next to her. "How 'bout a piano lesson?" she asked excitedly.

"You already play flawlessly." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I don't play as good as you do. And I want to, so I can have bragging rights," she joked, sticking her tongue out at me, and then continuing. "Plus, anything's better than just sitting around here all day doing nothing." She gestured around to the room around her.

Finally giving in, we sat there for a couple hours until Carlisle and Esme returned home.

Esme now knew our situation, having finally been fed up with our behavior since Alice had gotten here, one day last week. She had been worried about us, and finally barged into the room and demanded to know what our problems were.

So, we told her.

There was really no point in lying to her anyways.

She was, of course, understanding, just as Carlisle was, and promised to help us in any way if need be. She and Alice now spent every waking minute together, as Esme now knew that in the real world Alice was her 'daughter,' if that's what you want to call it.

Alice showed her the pictures of our family from her phone, too. It was heartbreaking, the look on Esme's face as Alice scrolled through each of the pictures. But, she tried to put on a brave face and continued looking through the pictures with Alice as if it weren't killing her inside.

She masked her pain pretty well, after a few pictures you could have sworn she was happy looking through them. Her thoughts, however, betrayed her.

I felt horrible, even though I knew that this-dimension-Esme wasn't even technically real. Still, she was exactly like the mother that had been with me through everything for the past century. Seeing her upset, it still hurt me, even though in my head I knew her pain was all false due to the fact it was all fake.

A slight rumbling from somewhere out in the forest jerked me from my thoughts. I shot up from the bed I was lying in, as did Alice. We both looked at each other for a moment, silently listening to everything around us.

"Did you hear-" I was cut off by the door downstairs crashing open.

Alice's eyes widened and we flew down the stairs, followed closely by Carlisle and Esme as they exited their room. When we got to the foot of the stairs, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There, standing in the doorway were Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

**Hehehehe, Carlisle and Esme get to meet their real selves! How awesome, and creepy, would that be!? I bet you didn't expect this twist. I just love surprising people!**


	16. Imprinted

**A/N: I want to start off by apologizing for the late update. I've been on vacation in Colorado. Anyways, something was brought to my attention. The reason that Charlie hasn't gone to the Cullen's is because he had no idea that Edward and Bella even associated with each other. As for Jacob, well, I sort of made a mistake with that one. He would have done something by now. Rest assured I will do **_**something **_**about this.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow her characters.**

**Chp. 16**

_**Imprinted**_

**EPOV**

Before anyone had time to react, Alice had flung herself at Jasper. She jumped into him, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him, and he hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

The rest of us, however, were still frozen.

The Esme standing in the doorway seemed to snap out of it first. "Edward," she breathed, walking over to me and embracing me in her vice like grip.

She pulled away after a few long seconds, and when I looked up, the Carlisle and Esme standing behind me were gaping at us.

Alice bounced up to my side, angling herself so she was facing everybody. "Well, this is a little weird. How did you guys get here?" she asked the four in the doorway.

Emmett shrugged. "We tried to rescue Bella, but Hazel showed up. She was pretty pissed because we had to kill her mate. So, she sent us here. Bella and the sisters are still in the other dimension, doing God knows what." He shook his head remorsefully.

Hearing Bella's name was like a painful twist of a knife in the center of my chest. Oh, how I missed my Bella.

"Is she…." I began in a small voice. "Is she…okay?"

He nodded, and clapped me on the shoulder. "She's alright, she's a tough one. She'll make it through whatever that psycho bitch, Hazel makes her do."

I sighed longingly. "And Renesmee?"

"Rosalie and Jacob took her and ran."

I nodded slowly, relieved Renesmee was far away from Hazel. "That's….good," I said after a few long moments.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know this must be hard on you," the Esme from the doorway said.

The Carlisle standing behind me cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Uh, is this the _real _us you were speaking of?" he asked, eyeing the real Carlisle curiously.

Alice answered for me. "Yes, these are our 'parents,' Carlisle and Esme." She paused. "Well, I guess you are Carlisle and Esme, too. But, these are the real ones. God, this is confusing."

"Why don't we just…sit down and talk?" the dimension Esme suggested.

**BPOV**

When I saw Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle's forms starting to blur, I panicked. "NO!" I shouted, but it was already too late. They were gone.

"So, you think you can get away with offing my mate, do you, Bella?" Hazel began. "Going behind my back, making plans to escape." She shook her head slowly. "And I thought you were smarter than that."

"Please," I begged. "Please bring them back, I'll do anything."

A small smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, you already had your chance. Now, you're going to die like the other two, over there." She jerked her chin in the direction of her two wide eyed sisters.

"Please, just-" she cut me off.

"I really wish you would have listened to me, obeyed my orders, Bella. See, I liked you, I don't want to have to kill you."

"Then don't"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, but you see, I have to now. You've gone and ruined everything. Taken away everything from me."

"But haven't you done the same to me?" I asked, my voice only wavering slightly. "You took everything from me, too. I haven't seen my husband in weeks. And I barely got to see my daughter. The two of them _are_ my everything, and you took them both away from me."

She seemed stunned for a moment, but composed her face quickly. "I already told you, this would have been resolved already if your family wouldn't have gotten involved."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you just barged into my life, and sent me and my husband away from our family. Away from our daughter. And then took me away from him."

I could tell she was searching in her mind for something to say, but she couldn't come up with anything.

So I continued. "How is it fair that I get to be taken away from everything because of your problems? You could have had a happy life with Ryan over there, but you decided to ruin all of your happiness to get revenge, on your sisters, for the stupidest of reasons."

"I-I…" she trailed off.

"You what?" when she didn't answer, I kept going.

"Why? Why is this so important to you? What could they possibly have done that would make you this angry? I know this is not about the things they said, like you told me before." I scoffed. "No, this is something more."

Again, she was silent.

I was about to keep talking, but she muttered something. "No."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "No?"

"No, you're right. This is something more." She said quietly.

I waited for her to continue, but she just began pacing the room. "Do you want to know what they did to make me so angry?" she shouted out of nowhere, causing me to jump slightly.

I nodded my head quickly. "They," she stabbed a finger towards the two women standing against the wall on the opposite side of the warehouse, "killed my best friend."

My mouth dropped open, and I stole a quick glance at the two vampires. One rolled their eyes, the brunette one. And the blonde one let out a sigh. "Hazel, you know perfectly well-" she began, but Hazel interrupted her.

"Quiet," she demanded.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" I asked Hazel.

She turned to look at me, anger blazing in her fiery blood-red eyes. "I didn't want your pity. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me, I just want revenge."

And then I asked the next question on my mind. I faced the two vampires standing in the corner. "Why would you do that?"

The blonde stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't believe her lies, he was no best friend to her. We were only looking out for her. He was just using her for her powers. He was no good, and so we took care of it for her so she wouldn't be hurt. We were only doing what was right."

Now I was conflicted. I didn't know who to believe, whose side to fight on.

**EPOV**

After talking things through, both pairs of Carlisle and Esme seemed to be quite intrigued with the other version of themselves.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I left the room, leaving them some privacy, as they wanted to talk some more.

We walked up to my room, on the third floor so we could have a meeting of our own. As soon as we entered the room, Emmett threw himself on my bed face first. I would have laughed, if I were not so depressed.

Alice and Jasper sat on the black couch on one side of the room, and I perched myself on the edge of the colossal bed. Emmett had now moved to the very center, sitting cross legged.

"First of all, Alice." I began. "Do you see anything? Anything at all?"

She stared off into space for a few moments, and I peered into her mind as she saw some sort of discussion going on between the sisters, Bella, and Hazel. The sisters looked bored, Bella looked curious and concerned, I think, and Hazel looked down right furious.

But, we couldn't hear what was being said, just like all of the other visions she has gotten in this dimension.

"Try again, Alice." I ordered when she came out of the vision.

She rolled her eyes, but did as I said. This time, however, she seemed to know exactly what I was setting out to see.

We saw Rosalie, and Jacob running through the trees. Renesmee was perched on Rosalie's back, and they took the lead, while Jacob followed in his wolf form. They came to a stop at one of our older homes located in Canada.

I was relieved to see that Renesmee was perfectly fine, it gave me piece of mind.

Alice snapped out of the vision, and explained everything we saw to the others.

"Hmm." Jasper hummed. "Alice, you need to keep an eye out for Bella. Make sure you see all that you can about her and Hazel's situation."

I nodded in agreement.

I thought back to something Emmett had said earlier. I hadn't really thought much of it at the time, but now I was curious. "You said something about killing Hazel's mate?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, when we got to the warehouse, him and Bella were sitting on the floor talking. He seemed harmless, but he took Hazel's side, of course, so we had to kill him."

Jealously flared inside of me involuntarily. God, I missed her too much. I got jealous over somebody simply talking to her.

"Whoa, Edward!" Jasper exclaimed. Of course, Jasper would feel my jealousy. Great.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

He just shrugged. "Alice, is there anything that we can do?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We just have to wait this one out. It's all up to Bella. If she doesn't get Hazel to bring us back, than we're stuck here," she whispered.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I inhaled, recognizing the scent immediately. I was surprised he had waited this long to come looking for her here.

I sprinted to the door, getting there before anyone else could. I flung the door open, and there he was, flanked by Quil and Embry.

"Hello, Jacob." I greeted him politely.

He just glared at me. "Where is she, bloodsucker?"

"She isn't here. What took you so long to come anyways, dog?" I sneered.

He growled, ignoring my question. "I can smell her scent! It's faded, but it's in there." He shouted. "Where is she? What did you do? I swear to God if you hurt her, I will rip you apart, you filthy parasite."

"I-" I began, but Alice cut me off, stepping directly in front of me. "She isn't here. He didn't hurt her. The situation is complicated, and you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

And so, Alice explained. I read Jacob's mind, along with the other two, and all three didn't believe a word she had said. Stupid dogs.

"Hah!" Jacob snorted. "You really think I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I can prove it!" Alice exclaimed, pulling out her cell phone.

She scrolled through the pictures, just as she did for Carlisle and Esme. She saved one picture for last, and I knew why. The second it popped up on the screen, Jacob gasped. "Who-who is that?" he breathed, looking at the small child in his arms in the photo.

"That's Renesmee." Alice said quietly. "Edward and Bella's daughter."

"I…what did….how….who….what?" he mumbled, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

I spoke this time, looking directly into his eyes. "You imprinted on her, in the real world. I'm assuming that you probably imprinted again just now. She is half human, half vampire. I am her biological father. She was conceived while Bella was still human," I explained.

His eyes widened, and I kept going. "Right now, as we speak, you are running with her in the real world. Taking her away from Hazel, the person who created this mess."

Jacob was silent for a few minutes, so Quil nudged him in the arm. He seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, shaking his head back and forth fiercely. "You're telling the truth."

Alice and I nodded in unison. All the rest of our family had moved away from the doorway a long time ago, shortly after they got here, and were now somewhere in the house.

"We're going to help."

**There's the wolves for you! Next chapter should be back to Bella's POV, and then hopefully I can tie this whole thing up within the next couple of chapters! I have no sequel planned, and I highly doubt I will do one. Anyways, reviews are amazing! Thanks for reading!**


	17. We'll Be Okay

**A/N: Wow, I've really been sucking at updating lately. And I'm sorry for that. I really have no excuse this time, so once again, I'm sorry! Well, this will probably be the second or third to last chapter. There will be no sequel, as I've recently decided. But, I do have some other stories I'm working on. I'm pretty far into one of them, and the chapters will be much longer.**

**ECLIPSE started filming today, WHOOO HOOOO!**

**Oh, and I lied, I want EPOV for the beginning of this chapter, but Bella's will be at the end. BEWARE: cliff hanger ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously.**

**Chp. 17**

_**We'll Be Okay**_

**EPOV**

_"We're going to help."_

I grinned, as did Alice. "Great," she chirped. "Charlie's been sending out search parties, putting up flyers - that sort of thing - for Bella all over town. If he gets suspicious of us, keep him away, alright? I mean, it's not like any of this matters, seeing on how it isn't real, but I don't want anymore drama."

"That's it?" Jacob asked, sincerely disappointed.

Alice thought for a moment. "Well, you could patrol the areas, if you come across any unknown vampires, don't kill them right away. Them staying alive could be vital to us getting back to the real world. If it is any sort of female vampire, make sure you all keep a good grip on her, or she will use her powers on you. And then you will have to bring her to us. But, you have to remember what I told you. You have to make sure you are all touching her or each other, so you're connected. She won't be able to use her power that way. Well, not without sending herself to a different dimension too."

"And you're sure?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You're sure, right? That...Renesmee is, you know...safe?" his voice was slightly trembling.

Alice nodded. "She's perfectly fine."

And so, with that, the wolves left. We stepped inside and Alice shut the door tightly behind us. She peered up at me, as I was much taller than her, and gazed confidently into my eyes. "I can feel it, Edward," she whispered. "I can't see it, but I have a feeling. Bella can do this. She'll get us out of here soon. I just know it." she slipped her tiny hand into mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be okay."

I tried to smile, but it was forced. It wasn't that I didn't want to believe her, because I truly, truly, did. But, I couldn't. After weeks and weeks of a deep depression and being completely hopeless, things just seem like they'll never get better. It was a horrible, terrifying feeling that just wouldn't ever slip from my mind completely. It was the feeling of loss. I felt as though I had already lost everything. Which, in truth, was actually correct.

Alice squeezed my hand once more. "Edward," she breathed. "Stop. I know what your thinking, and just please stop. We'll be okay."

"But we won't, Alice!" I exclaimed, yanking my hand from her grasp. I tried to ignore the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes. "Nothing is okay! You can't see the outcome! How can you possibly say that everything will be okay when you damn well it isn't?"

"I'm trying to stay positive!" she shouted. "Because you have already given up! I will _not_ give up, Edward! I can't! I just...I can't." her voice turned to a whimper on the last four words.

I could hear the concerned thoughts of my family watching us as we yelled at each other, but I could care less right now. I could tell that this was really killing my sister, and the thought of that only made me feel worse than I already did. I yanked her into my arms, crushing her tiny frame into mine. "I don't know what to do, Edward." she whispered, pressing her face into my chest. "I can't see what will happen. I wish I could, but I just can't. I've tried and tried, and I'm sorry."

With the sob that wracked through her chest, I made a promise to myself. If I ever saw Hazel again, no matter what the circumstances, I would rip her to shreds. She was breaking my family, and that was just something I would not stand for.

I kissed her spiky hair gently, and dropped my head down to whisper in her ear. "We'll be okay."

And at my words, a tingly feeling built up in the pit of my stomach. I didn't understand it at first, until Alice looked up at me with awe-filled eyes, and whispered. "She did it." And as those words left her lips, they turned up into a blurred smile.

**BPOV **

"What exactly happened?" I asked shakily.

The blond sighed, before launching into her tale. "Well, it was the year 1954. We were living in Portland, at the time. The vampire comes along, he smelled our scents all throughout the town, and came to check us out. He introduced himself as Daniel. We told him about our powers, and he said he had never had any. After Hazel told him about hers, he became rather obsessed with her. He never left her alone. They became good friends, although it was a one-sided friendship." she paused to glare at Hazel.

"Well, he was always taking her away for long periods of time, and we became concerned. She would tell us of how he and her would explore different dimensions together. We believed her, at first. But, when she told us one day of her creating a dimension for him, that's when we really became concerned. So, one night, we followed him. We stayed quite a distance away, so not alert him of our presence. And that's when he overheard his conversation with someone, another male vampire. They had plans of making a dimension, where they ruled, rather than the Volturi. And eventually, they would create an army, and then come back to this dimension, and try to make themselves as rulers, here in actual reality. That's when we started following Hazel and Daniel. He was rude and demanding towards her, and you could easily tell he was only using her for her powers. So, we ripped him and his friend apart, burning the pieces. Hazel took it pretty rough. But we were only looking out for her. You know, she really should be thanking us."

I just stood there for a moment, absorbing everything she had just said.

"Are you really going to believe them, Bella?" Hazel hissed. "They're lying to you! They killed my best friend, not because he was using me, but because they wanted him for themselves! And he only wanted me! They were jealous!"

I just held a hand out to stop her from speaking. I shook my head, realizing that it didn't even matter who did what. There was one thing, however, that did matter. "Hazel," I began. "I don't care, who did what. This is not my problem. If you want to kill them, whatever. But before I do anything to help either side, I want you to bring my family back."

Hazel let out a low chuckle. "Bella, you will do as I say, or they will stay there forever."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No." I said simply, turning to face her. "You'll bring them back."

Her laughter echoed throughout the empty warehouse. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Since when do you have any say in what I'll do? I'm the one in charge here, not you."

"No. I'm done!" I exclaimed. "This will be on my terms or this won't happen at all. You will do as I say, and you will do it willingly. I refuse to do anything you tell me, or even listen to your threats until you've done as I've asked. Do I make myself clear?"

She just rolled her eyes.

That did it.

I had been holding in all my suppressed emotions for the past few days, and I was on the verge of exploding. Well, not anymore.

Before she had time to react, I had pinned her by her throat against the wall, clear on the other side of the warehouse. I lifted her neck up, only to smash it back into the wall, far more rough than the time before. "I said, do I make myself clear?" my tone of voice was very soft and soothing, only making it sound a hell of a lot scarier.

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly.

I didn't release my grip however, I just held her there, pinned to the wall, by her throat. I wasn't exactly sure how her powers worked, but I was taking a wild guess. Slowly, inch by inch, I moved my hand down until it reached her wrist. I grasped a hold of it, wrapping my hand around it completely in an unbreakable grasp.

She made no move to send me somewhere and didn't even threaten me, so I assumed my assumption was correct. She couldn't send me anywhere - while I was touching her - without sending herself there, too.

"Now," I said very slowly. "Bring them back."

She nodded her head, fear still present in her crimson red eyes. I kept my hold tight as I turned to watch the corner of the room, where things immediately began to blur, a colorful spectrum shining around the blurred objects.

They began to slowly come into focus, and I don't think I had ever been more eager to see something in my entire life. I kept my face composed, however, and my hand still tightly wound around Hazel's wrist. I had to focus on that. I couldn't let go, I couldn't let myself get distracted.

And then they stopped blurring. All five heads snapped up, all five pairs of eyes on me. But I only saw one. One pair of liquid golden eyes. They were staring right back into mine, and I felt like a big pile of mush. I wanted to call out to him, say something, but my lips wouldn't move. My whole body was frozen to it's spot, and I could feel my hand loosening it's grasp on whoever's wrist I was supposed to be holding. I couldn't quite remember.

So quickly, I could barely see it, four bodies and taken my place in holding Haze, but I paid them no attention. Not even trying to remove my eyes from those two golden ones that were burning into mine. My hand fell limp at my side, and I was still completely frozen, my feet firmly planted on the ground. And then I was moving. Closing the vast distance between us as fast as I could. I couldn't get there fast enough. And when I finally did reach him, nothing else in the world mattered. It was only me and him.

When our lips crashed down upon each other, I felt complete. It had far too long since I had seen him. His hands were on either side of my waist, lifting me off the ground and pulling me as tight as I could go to his body. My hands wove their way into his hair, fastening his lips impossibly tighter to my own. The feel of him, the taste of him, it was all too much. But it was perfect.

Our mouths were not in the least bit gentle as they attacked one another, pouring every last pent up emotion into that single kiss. But, it was the most passionate kiss I had ever shared with him in the entire time we had been together.

Neither of us needed to breathe, so there was no coming up for air, which suited me fine.

But I wanted more. I wanted to be closer than I already was. I had to break away now, before I lost control. When I finally managed to pull away from him, our breathing was ragged. He pressed his forehead to mine and lowered me back to the ground. Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky laugh. "I love you." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I stretched on my toes to peck him once more on the lips, before taking his hand, lacing my fingers through his.

I turned around, with my love at my side, ready to seek my revenge on the person who took him away from me.

**I have a feeling that next chapter will be it for this story! Keep the reviews coming, you are all so wonderful!**


	18. Reunion

**A/N: Finally, it's the very last chapter. I want to just thank you all again for being so supportive of this story, I really appreciate it. I love you all, and every single review makes me want to squeal out loud like a 10 year old getting candy.**

**Sorry, I've had this written for a few days now, but I've either been busy or just simply forgotten to post it!**

**Anyways, you all are great. I hope I don't disappoint with this final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, big surprise there.**

**Chp. 18**

_**Reunion**_

**BPOV**

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all had a firm grip on Hazel, waiting for us. Smart move. Esme stood with the sisters in the corner, watching as Edward and I marched – now reunited – towards the woman responsible for this whole mess.

As we got closer, I began walking faster, eager to tear her apart. But, Edward's strong arm ghosted out in front of me, blocking me like a barricade. I looked up at him questionably, but he just shook his head. "I'm finishing this."

"No, I am," I disagreed.

He went for a more effective path this time. His hand in mine squeezed gently, while his other one caressed my cheek softly before settling on the side of my neck. Those damn golden eyes of his softened, staring into mine pleadingly. "Please, Bella," he murmured, his voice especially smooth.

Snapping my eyes shut before I gave in, I tried holding onto my argument. "Damn it, Edward, stop doing that! We'll do this together." I compromised my voice much harder than what I was feeling inside.

He sighed. "Fine."

I reopened my eyes, smiling at him, before turning my attention back to our waiting family. My eyes settled on Hazel, and I began stalking forward again. We finally stopped just a few inches away from her, and the rest of the family let go at once.

That's when I lunged.

Hazel put up a pretty good fight, but in the end, she was no match for Edward and I. Edward ordered Jasper and Emmett to start a fire while he, Alice, and I picked up the pieces of the now dismembered vampire.

We threw them into the fire, and then stepped back to watch the body burn to ash. Carlisle, Esme, Sadie, and Ava had all left right before Edward and I began ripping Hazel apart, and I could understand why. We were silent as the fire lit up the warehouse, an orange glow casting around the room. The purple smoke went straight up, where it fanned out, creeping across the ceiling.

The fire started blazing out of control, catching onto the side of the warehouse, causing that to go up in flames as well. That's when I felt a strong arm encircle my waist from behind, his free hand tilting my chin up to look at him. "We need to get out of here," he muttered.

I nodded, reaching for the hand that was resting atop my stomach and twining my fingers through it. Instead of running, Edward and I opted to walk back home, just enjoying each other's presence. It's not like Renesmee would be there, and that's the only person either of us really wanted to see right now.

About half way home, Edward finally broke the silence that had fallen between us. "What did she want you to do for her? To get Alice and I back, I mean."

"She wanted help killing her sisters," I answered.

And when he asked, I told him what had happened between the sisters, and why Hazel was seeking for revenge upon them.

"How was it there, after I left?" I asked quietly.

"Unbearable. It was nearly as bad as the time I left you," we both winced as he said that.

"What about after Alice came?"

"Well, it was a little better, having someone finally understand the situation. But we were just miserable together. We just stayed in my room most of the time, doing absolutely nothing. She missed Jasper. And I missed you and Renesmee, of course." Something flashed in his eyes as he said her name, and then a grin broke out onto his face. "And now I won't have to miss either of you anymore. I see you right now, and I'll see her in just a short while, hopefully."

But then his lips turned back into a frown.

"What?"

"I really don't think I can wait much longer."

I smiled, my heart fluttering as he said this. He was such a good father. Silence fell over us, but only lasted for a little under five minutes.

"What are you thinking?" There it was. The age old question.

"I'm thinking about you, and our daughter. How absolutely perfect you both are, I really don't deserve either of you. I'm thinking of how great of a father you are to her. And how much I love you both."

The side of his lips twitched up into the familiar crooked smile that I loved to see him wear. The hand holding mine tightened and he sped up his pace slightly, walking quicker. I could tell he was anxious to see her.

We walked in silence for a couple more minutes, before he spoke. "You're wrong, you know."

"What am I wrong about?" I asked in a disinterested tone, although that was far from the truth.

"You deserve way better than me. Much, much better. I'm definitely the lucky one in this situation. To have two people so incredible in my life, it just seems unfair." He paused for a minute before continuing. "And you're wrong again. You and Renesmee both are so full of life and always so completely fascinating with every little thing that you do. I'm extremely flawed. You on the other hand….perfect."

"We both have our flaws, everyone does. But, we're perfect for each other."

We both sped up, eager to get home.

When we finally passed through the threshold of the Cullen home, we were greeted by the rest of the family, before all flopping down onto the living room couches. The sisters were still here, talking to Carlisle. Renesmee, Jacob, and Rosalie were still yet to return home. Everyone was talking, except me. I stayed silent, tucked under Edward's arm, with my hand in Alice's.

A faint sound of footsteps alerted us of their presence first, and then that's when we heard the arguing.

"_Well maybe if you would have shut up, I wouldn't have hit you!" _Rosalie exclaimed.

"_Maybe I didn't shut up because I like to annoy you. Ever thought about that, Blondie?" _Jacob retorted.

There was a faint slapping sound, and then a loud, _"OW! What the hell was that for!?"_

"_Just shut up, dog! Before I get tempted to rip one of your legs off, too."_

"_Can you both just shut up?" _Renesmee yelled.

Everyone in the living room chuckled, including me. We stood up, ready to greet them. A couple more seconds passed, and then Rosalie, Renesmee, and Jacob were walking through the front door. Rosalie went straight for Emmett, while Jacob set Renesmee down on her own two feet.

She looked up, and her mouth immediately dropped, and her eyes widened as she looked at Edward. "DADDY!" she yelled, running over as fast as she could. She jumped up into his open arms, and locked hers around his neck, just as she had to me the other day.

"Don't leave again," she pleaded, burying her face in his neck.

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to her hair. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Everyone had left the room, giving them privacy in which I was very grateful for. I smiled as he leaned his head down to plant his lips gently on her forehead. "I won't ever leave you again," he whispered.

"You promise?" She lifted her head to look him straight in the eyes.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I swear."

"I love you, Daddy."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead once more. "I love you too, angel." His gaze traveled up to meet mine, and Renesmee noticed, turning her head back to look at me too.

She waved me over to where they stood. "Come here," she ordered. I complied, walking over. When I got there, Renesmee wrapped one of her tiny arms around my neck, the other around Edward. One of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into his embrace as well. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes tightly, and enjoying the moment.

We stayed in that position for awhile, until I finally pulled back to look at Renesmee. "You need to go to bed."

"Agreed," Edward chimed in.

Her lips immediately turned into a pout. "But mom-" she began, but I cut her off. "It's late."

Huffing, she jumped down from Edward's arms, walking glumly towards the back door. Edward and I trailed after her. Jacob looked up from the fridge as we passed and waved. I smiled, but kept walking, as did Edward and Ness.

We would have just ran to the cottage, but decided instead to go at Renesmee's pace. She was still moping, dragging her feet as she slowly made her way there. When we finally made it back, I looked around happily. I was home.

After tucking our daughter in, Edward and I walked slowly towards our bedroom, hands linked together. When we got inside, I plopped down on the edge of the bed, laying back. He laid down beside me, propping his head up with his hand, staring down at my face. I reached my fingers up to stroke his hair gently. "I love you," I murmured softly.

Not answering, he lowered his head down to press his lips to mine lightly. As he began to pull away, I grabbed the two fistfuls of his hair, forcing him back down to kiss me again. This time, more passionately. When we finally broke away, breathless, I let a small chuckle escape through my lips. "What?" he asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "We're the only vampires I know that could ever be abducted from their home just hours after they stood up against the Volturi. How can we possibly manage to attract that much danger all the time?"

"Oh, there's no _we,_" he clarified. "It's _your _bad luck that gets us into so much trouble. Do you think that is another gift you brought with you into your immortal life?" he teased.

"Oh, just shut up," I grumbled.

"I can do that," he grinned, leaning down again to attack my lips with his.

And with that, we continued on where we had left off. Free from danger. Together again, just as we should be. Forever.

The end.


End file.
